The New Beginning
by KlausAndDamonAreMyLifeline
Summary: Elena is a vampire now but which path is she going to go down? Is she going to lose her humanity? What about the things Damon compelled her to forget? Read and find out. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first ever story so dont be too harsh on me! I have no idea when i will update again, it depends on the reviews it gets but enjoy! :) xo**

* * *

From the first second I took a breath everything was confusing. The first thing I saw was Stefan, but it didn't feel the same, something was different.

"Elena, Elena!" I heard someone saying my name, shouting my name. The door flung open and Damon came running through with Meredith hot on his heels.  
"No, Damon. You can't go in there!"

When I looked at him worry was evident on his face. I closed my eyes and I saw something.

We were standing alone. On the road, I had just gotten off the phone to Bonnie when I saw him. A handsome, strange, dark man; it was Damon. He called me Katherine. We talked a bit and he compelled me. He compelled me to get everything I was looking for before he vanished into thin air.

I opened my eyes, and I was back in the present.

"I met you first?" I said to Damon, questioning, even though I knew the answer.

Stefan sighed and looked hurt, just like a mother would be when her first-born child says dad as her first word.

He took three long strides and sat down in the chair next to the bed I was on. I took this time to look at my surroundings. I was in a room, clearly a hospital. I saw everyone I loved but they all looked sad, upset, like someone had just died. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie; they looked like they were trying to not make eye contact with me. Caroline was there too, but alone. Tyler! Oh no. I remembered Caroline's call saying that Tyler didn't make it. I looked at her in heartache. Then I looked at Stefan. Really looked at him. He had red-rimmed eyes, from crying I presumed. He also didn't look at me.

I then remembered about Matt.

"Elena…" I heard a voice. The blood was pounding too loud in my ears to hear the rest. My head was spinning. I couldn't even make out whose voice it was.

"Where is Matt?" I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard me and stopped talking.

"Elena, he is fine. He's in another room in a stable condition." Meredith replied.

I looked over to Damon, he was the only one looking at me. He was the only one that looked somewhat happy.

"Will someone please explain to me what is happening? Why can no one even look at me?" I demanded. I needed answers.

Meredith coughed, clearing her voice. "When you collapsed earlier today, everyone was so panicked I didn't want anyone to know how bad your condition was so, I healed you. With vampire blood. Damon's to be precise." Stephan growled under his breath at this and Damon looked almost smug.

"Go on." I said wearily.

"When your car went off the bridge and Stephan came to get you, he saved Matt just in time. Any later and he would have died, but he couldn't get to you in time Elena. There was nothing he could have done."

I knew what this meant. And by the looks of everybody's faces, so did everyone else. I was a vampire. Well, I was becoming a vampire, in order to complete the transition I needed to drink blood. Human blood.

Stephan spoke up at this point. "I could teach you to survive like I do. I can teach you to drink animal blood. It's not that bad. You wouldn't have to hurt anybody."

"And then what?" Interrupted Damon. "Be like you are? In pain everyday. Having so hard to control herself. Having the urge there every second of every day for the rest of her life."

"I need some air." I muttered. I also needed to confront Damon about that memory I had earlier. "Damon?"

"Sure."

I walked outside of the hospital room and saw nurses and doctors walking around everywhere. My throat suddenly became burning. I could see everyone's veins in their neck more prominent and distinct. I could smell the sweet smell of something that was almost whispering for me to have a drink. Just a sip wouldn't hurt anyone right?

I fought against it.

"Damon … I, I need to get out of here. Now."

I couldn't concentrate on anything. The burn was so strong. The smell so sweet. I felt someone grab my hand, Damon, and I let him drag me out. I felt a big gush of air and suddenly I could breathe again. I was in the forest, away from civilisation. It was dark, probably around 10pm. All I smelt now was the trees and the earth. I closed my eyes and took a big breath when I let it out I saw something else. My eyes stayed closed and it was like I was watching a movie. A movie of me, and Damon.

"I love you, Elena. And its because I love you that I cant be selfish with you, why you cant know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."

I opened my eyes and was brought back to the forest.

"You compelled me to forget." This time it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Elena. I needed to tell you but I guess I was just … scared. Scared of the rejection I knew I was going to get. I feared it." He replied, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Damon…"

"No I know, I know. Trust me, I know. I have heard it all before. You love Ste—"

"Let me finish. You shouldn't have made me forget Damon." A stray tear came from my eye. "I went with Stephan, chose Stephan because I thought it was the right choice. Everyone told me that it was the right choice." Another tear. "But now I have to go with what I think is right. What I want. And the truth is, that I love you Damon. I always have." I looked at the floor as more tears fell. I felt two arms wrap around me and I hugged him back. We stood there for what could have been hours, just standing there, wrapped in each other's arms. And finally he spoke.

"You do not know how long I have dreamed about this Elena." He sighed and then stepped back a bit.

My eyes were red from crying and so were his.

"We have a lot to talk about." He said.

"I don't want to go back in there yet." I replied. I took his hand and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Then we wont." He responded.

We sat up against one of the trees. I thought about everything. I knew I was happy with my decision. And I knew that if I didn't feed soon I was going to die, so I started with that.

"Damon, will you help me?"

"With anything. What do you need help with?"

"I need you to teach me to … um … to feed." I said, ashamed.

"Of course. Do you want me to go and get a blood bag?" He said, after happily sighing.

"No, I want you to teach me how to do it properly. With a person." I stood up and brought him with me before finishing. "You need to stop me before I drink too much and I am going to heal them after. And you need to teach me how to do that compelling thing properly. Agreed?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Agreed." He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Just in luck, there is a girl coming our way, probably a hiker. Are you ready?"

I thought about it before answering. I sighed and nodded my head. "Ready as I will ever be."

"Lets go then."

Still holding my hand, Damon led me towards a girl who was setting up a tent. Probably around her late 20's, early 30's. She looked at me, smiled and then looked at Damon. Damon walked up to her and said something to her.

"Don't move. Don't scream. Don't be afraid." He then bit her neck. So gracefully he could have been kissing her. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy? Could have been. It ended quickly though and he walked back over to me.

"Together?" He whispered, as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Together." I breathed back. So quiet only vampire hearing would have picked it up. He slid his hands down my shoulders, down my arms, and gripped one of my hands. He walked me over to the lady and he didn't need to say anything else.

That sickly sweet smell from the hospital was back. Not as strong but it held the same effect. I latched straight onto her neck. The feeling of having blood to satisfy the burn in my throat was incredible. I drank. I drank as much as I could. I put one hand on her head and one hand on her arm to try and get her closer to me. It soon finished and I felt two very strong hands trying to pry me off. But I was strong too. I kept fighting until I heard a voice. Damon's voice.

"Elena, you have to stop. You're killing her. Come on. Stop."

It took everything I had to stop drinking and pull myself away. I stepped back and looked at the girl. Her eyes were closed and the only thing holding her up was Damon. I got this indescribable pain in my gums. I started moaning and Damon let the girl fall to cradle me in his arms.

"It hurts!" I screamed. "Make it stop, Make it stop!" I shouted. I started crying.

Damon was whispering soothing words in my ear. I kept screaming, kept shouting until the pain stopped. Something in my mouth was different. I slid my tongue over my teeth and felt my new fangs. I smiled, knowing that the worst was over. I could also feel the veins I knew I had on my face. Damon looked at me. He gently touched the veins with an awestruck expression.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

He soon shook himself out of his daze and helped me retract my fangs and the veins on my face.

"Just breathe. Soon you will be able to do it effortlessly." He smiled as I concentrated. Before long they were gone.

Then I noticed the girl on the floor.

"Oh god!" I shouted. "The girl."

I ran over to her and knew that she was alive; I could here her faint heartbeat. After seeing all the vampires in my life do it, I already knew what to do. I bit my wrist and held it up against her mouth. She drank some of my blood and I saw the bite mark on her neck disappear. She stood up and looked confused.

I looked back at Damon and he raised his eyebrows. "That was great. I think somewhere in you, you know how to do this bit."

It was true. I did. I looked at her, straight in the eyes. I concentrated on getting her to do what I wanted.

"You do not remember us. The only thing you remember is that you were out here setting up your tent. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember." She said, dazed. I had seen enough compulsion to know that it had worked.

She stumbled off and went right back to setting up her tent.

"Wow, that was so cool!" I exclaimed, as I ran to Damon, way faster then I meant to. I crashed into him and ended up knocking him over, me going with him. We were on the floor in each other's arms, laughing hysterically.

"I guess you don't know your own strength." He laughed. "Or speed!"

We laughed some more and then he jumped up dragging me with him. "Do you want to test it out?" He said, as he winked at me.

"Would I ever!" I laughed.

"Okay, now all you got to do is –"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was already running at full speed through the forest. It was so much easier then I thought. I evaded trees carefully and made sure no one saw me. I heard Damon come up behind me and I giggled as I pushed myself to run further. He tackled me to the ground and we went rolling at least 20 metres. I wasn't even tired or hurt, at all.

When we finished rolling on the floor, I ended up on top of him. Giggling, I looked into his eyes and all I could see was love and affection, with a bit of lust thrown in. I did the next thing that came into my mind. I kissed him.

He looked a little thrown off but soon recovered. I had been longing to kiss him ever since the hotel. I had been replaying that moment in my head ever since it happened. He was the best kisser. Better then Matt, better then Stephan.

Caroline was telling me about this one day. I was so horny.

"Do you want to come back to the house?" He said after we stopped making out.

"Yep." I replied, we got up and ran all the way back to the boarding house. It was quicker then any car would have been. No wonder he hardly drove one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter! Dont forget to review. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

When I woke up I felt good. Not just because I was lying next to the most sexiest man on earth. But because I felt like I was a new person. It was the start of my new life.

"Good morning." I heard Damon's voice from next to me. He rolled over and kissed me right on the lips. It wasn't one of those simple, quick kisses. It was a mind blowing; make your heart skip a beat, head swooning type of kiss.

"Good morning." I replied, smiling, when he pulled away. "I think I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Mm, can I join?"

"Sounds like a good idea but Im just going to be quick." I kissed him quick on the lips before jumping out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me, covering my naked body.

Laughing silently to myself, I walked out of Damon's room and down the hallway. I think I left my clothes in the parlour…

I walked out and I saw the back of someone's head. I had a really bad feeling. I started backing up, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I turned around, about to run when I heard a voice.

"I left your clothes in the laundry." Stefan's voice.

"Um, thank you?" I said, unsure.

He got off the couch and started walking towards the door. I had to say something; I might not get another chance.

"I'm sorry." He paused. "I didn't expect any of this. You did some things, lots of things, to hurt me. I chased you long enough. I need to be with someone who can protect me."

He turned around and in a second was right in front of my face.

"Elena, you are a vampire!" He growled. "You can protect yourself. How many times do I have to tell you? You are better then him. You need to trust me. I can give you the best life. I can treat you better then him. Please Elena. Just come with me now. We can leave right away. He wouldn't have to know."

I stood there staring at him. He looked so broken, so sad. I didn't know what I could say or do to make him feel better. He was my first love. I still wanted him to be happy.

"Too late for that, brother." Damon's voice came from the doorway behind me. He walked closer so that he was now standing next to me.

"I'm just giving Elena her options."

"Options? She already chose me." Damon retorted.

"But she loves me. She cares about me." Stefan stepped closer, getting in Damon's face.

Damon snorted. "Yeah, looked like she cared last night when she was fu—"

"Stop!" I interrupted. I started to blush and I just needed to get out of there, I felt constricted so I did the cowardly thing to do. I ran.

First I ran straight to the laundry. I got my clothes on in a second and then I jumped out the window. I ran right out into the surrounding trees. I ran. And I ran. And I ran until I thought I was far enough away. I stopped running and just stood a second to breath.

"Wow, what did the Salvatore boys do to you?" I heard the voice from behind me and I knew immediately whom it came from.

"Katherine." I said, as I turned around and saw my double standing there. I was scared. It was the only reaction I knew when I saw her.

"What are you doing out here? Looking for bunnies? Stefan got you on that stupid animal diet?" She laughed. She began walking towards me. Her hair bouncing and her high heels making no noise at all against the floor.

I realized that I shouldn't be scared of her. I am stronger now. Not as strong as her but still stronger then I was. Something inside me clicked. Its like I no longer cared about anything.

"Actually no. _Damon _showed me what being a vampire was all about. Why didn't anyone tell me before? Vampire sex is the best." I replied. Her eyebrows rose and a smile came to her face.

"You've got spark in you now. I like it. I was just going to grab a bite. Wanna come with?"

I thought about it for a second. I hadn't even noticed since this morning but I have only drunk once since becoming a vampire and my throat was burning. You didn't have to ask me twice.

"Sure. Where to first?" I asked curiously.

She looked me over and said, "Well, first we have to buy you a new wardrobe. Oh, did I say buy? I meant compel." She winked at me and laughed some more.

I hesitated for a few seconds.

"Oh come on. I bet that you have already compelled someone. With or without meaning it." I thought back to the time when I first fed. I didn't even think twice about it. "Its part of our nature, Elena. You can even compel them to forget you. It's that easy. Now, are we going or not and I would think fast, I hear a Salvatore coming."

I did not feel like facing Damon, or Stefan right now.

I turned around to look behind me and I heard it too. It was a distant noise, footsteps running along the floor.

I sighed as I turned back towards her. "Well, we'd better be going then."

She smiled. "Follow me."

I did.

It was still dark out, a few hours until the sun will rise, so the clubs were still open. We went out of Mystic Falls and to the closest major place. There was a dress store that we went into and I compelled myself a dress that Katherine said would look good on me. It was a red velvet dress.

When I put it on I found out that it was very revealing. It was just long enough to even be called a dress. It had no back and it showed a lot of cleavage but she said it would be easier to lure guys out, so I went with the flow.

We went to club after club after club. Drinking and killing people as we pleased. There were so many people in all of them. Wherever I went I could smell blood, sweat and cheap perfume. Above all the noise I could still hear the blood pounding around everyone's body.

We got to this one club called 'Karma' and Katherine said it was her favourite one.

She handed me a glass of something. Alcohol, obviously. To be honest I didn't care what it was. I chugged it all down before she spoke.

"You know you could have any guy in this club. Pick one."

I looked around until I saw him. He looked a bit older then me, maybe 23. He had black hair and he was wearing a black suit… wait. It looks like Damon. I can tell he was human though, I can see the vein in his neck throbbing.

I pointed towards him after putting the glass down on the bar. "Him. I want him."

"Mm, good choice. Looks tasty. You know what to do. There is a back door right near him, lure him out and I'll be waiting." She winked at me before striding out the door.

I took a deep breath before going to talk to him. Something felt … different.

"Hey. Why's such a handsome guy like you standing all alone?" I purred as I leaned in close to his ear, rubbing up against him.

"I was actually hear with my friends but, Im glad you came up to me. What's such a beautiful girl like you doing out at Karma? I've never seen you here before." His voice was deep and throaty, very attractive.

"Im new to town. I'd like to get to know you better but it's just so loud in here. Follow me?" I leaned back and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Sure. Lead the way." He says before I barely finish my sentence.

I grab his hand and lead him out the back door, just like Katherine said. She was leaning against the wall about 20 metres down with two dead bodies at her feet and her mouth smeared with blood.

"Aw, you couldn't wait Kat?" I pout.

"What took you so long El?" She pouts identically back.

The guy tries to let go of my hand and starts to back up. "Sorry but I gotta go, my friends are waiting…"

I could hear his heart rate rise and the blood started pounding louder and faster. I grab his hand back but I hold on tight. Before I know it he is screaming his balls off.

"Good one. You broke his fucking hand." Katherine growls before biting her wrist and shoving it against his mouth.

"Why are you healing him? He's a human. A toy." I yell back.

She smiles at this and winks. "Because I want him to not be in pain. At least for the last few minutes of his life."

I laugh and then latch straight onto his neck. I don't get much blood before Katherine is yanking me off. Laughing, I look over and see Katherine unconscious against the wall. It wasn't her that pulled me off.

I feel hands constricting around my neck before everything goes black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and dont forget to review! Criticism is always appreciated. **

**Thanks. **

**Mandy xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger last time but I hope this chapter does not disappoint. **

**Mandy xo**

I wake up groggily. My head is pounding and my neck is aching.

"Shh. It will be okay in a few minutes. I promise." Damon. Wait, Damon?

I open my eyes and fling myself off the bed I was laying in. He holds up a glass of blood to me.

"Drink this. You'll feel way better." I grab it from his hand and swallow it down. Nowhere near as good as the fresh stuff but it will suffice.

I give the glass back to him and sit down on the bed. I recall what happened last night. Me leaving with Katherine. Compelling myself a dress. That guy. Biting him. What did I say? 'Hes a human. A toy.'

I put my head in my hands and try to keep it together knowing that Damon is in the room. Why was I like that? How could I even speak like that? I remember that feeling I got standing in the woods with Katherine. I felt guilty and then all of a sudden I didn't care about anything.

Realization struck me like a lightning bolt. "I flicked the switch."

Damon remained quiet. All I could hear in the room was the sound of his unnecessary breathing.

I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes. "How do you know if the switch is still off?"

He opened his arms. An invitation. I accepted without a second thought.

"Well, if you have to ask, it's not off."

I started crying then. I spent hours just sitting in his arms. I was so guilty. I had killed people. Innocent people who were just out, trying to have a good time. People with a family, friends, pets, responsibilities.

I sobbed until there were no more tears to cry. Damon kept kissing my hair and whispered reassuring words in my ear.

When I was finally done I pulled away to look at him. My saviour. He gently pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheeks.

"What happened tonight? I felt it … someone snapped my neck. Who was it Damon? Was it you?"

He sighed before answering. "Yes. Yeah, it was me." I sucked in a quick breath. "But that was only because I knew that you had turned off your humanity. I followed you. I watched you. My Elena would never have acted like that. I knew what was happening. I knew that if I tried to reason with you, you would run. So I did the first thing that came to my head. Im sorry."

"I'm a monster." I whispered as I began sobbing and leaning back into his chest.

"No. You're not a monster. You're just new. I should have… I should have stopped you sooner. I should never have let you run off. It's my fault, Elena. I could have–"

"No." I interrupted. "Do not put this on you. It was all me. I should have had more self control."

"The simple fact that you are sitting here in my arms and not out there chewing someone up is enough proof that you have plenty of self control." He gave me a small hopeful smile.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I'm so sorry. I don't want to drink any more blood. I don't want to hurt anyone." The guilt was too much. I just couldn't take it.

He pulled me away so that he could look at my face. "Elena, don't even say that. You have to drink, and you know you will."

"I wont. Not now, not ever. Damon, I don't want to be a vampire. I would rather die."

"You would rather die then be with me?" He whispered more to himself then to me. I didn't reply. I didn't know what I could say to make him feel better. The thought of drinking any sort of blood had me repulsed.

He got up and started pacing around the room in thought. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind right now.

After about a minute of complete silence he spoke. "Elena, you can't do that to me. To even hear you say it… it hurts me. You have to feed."

I couldn't bear to look at his face and feel the pain I was feeling. I knew what I needed to do. I was a selfish human being. Or, selfish living dead thing? It wasn't a switch as much as a door. A switch turns something off and on. The door, when you go through it, is a completely different world.

The tears in my eyes dried up instantly. "Okay. I will feed." I said simply before getting up and walking towards the door. "But I don't want _you_ to come with me. I will just go with Katherine."

He looked surprised, hurt. Oh well, was I supposed to feel something? Because I didn't.

"I need to teach you control. Katherine is not one to teach you that. Elena, why are you acting like this?" He asked worried.

"Because I can. Because you reminded me what I am. I'm a vampire. Its in my nature to prey." I started walking towards him. "To hunt." I was now right in his face. I leant in close to his ear. "To feed."

Realization was evident in the way he spoke. "You turned your switch off."

I was still in his ear at this point, whispering. "And Im not turning it back on. Guilt is a bitch. Funny how that just disappears. You should turn yours off too. I know you have guilt as well. Come with us. Im sure Kat would love to have you around. What did you say to Miss Original Barbie? Two's company. Three's a party. Well, you got that right." I said before kissing him.

He instantly pushed me off and flung me across the room. Never has Damon denied me for a kiss.

"What was that?" I snarled before jumping to my feet.

"It's like kissing a stranger Elena. It would be like kissing Katherine. You do what you need to do. You hunt, you feed, you prey, and you hurt innocent people. Go ahead. I wont stop you," He said shrugging. "But when something happens. When you hurt someone you love and then your switch turns on and breaks and you cant turn it off again, come and see me." He looked at me in disgust. "Even your eyes are not the eyes of my Elena. These eyes are black."

I laughed. I laughed right in his face. "Poor, poor Damon. You should be used to losing me by now." I looked up in thought. "Maybe Stefan will have a different piece of mind then you?" I tsked. "Ta-ta." I wave him off and get half way out the door before he speaks.

"I _need_ to make sure you come back." I turn around and he is looking down at the floor, not making eye contact with me.

"Um, what?" I asked confused … and bored. Im hungry.

"I can't turn my switch off because I have to make sure you come back."

"Well, you will be waiting a long time. See you in a few centuries." I laugh again. "Or millenniums. If you don't get yourself killed before then."

I race out the door and straight to Katherine. I needed advice. Girl time.

I knew where she was; she was at the most expensive and amazing residence in town. I needed to find me one.

I didn't even bother knocking, I walked straight up to the door and opened it but there was something blocking me from coming inside. Great, she had a human living here.

"Katherine!" I called out, knowing that she could hear me.

"Elena, what a surprise! The last thing I remember was getting my neck snapped and then waking up in a fucking garbage dump! Tell Damon that if he ever attempts that again I _will _kill him without a second thought. You do not know how long it took me to get the stench out of my hair."

"Wow, I could imagine. Just let me in." I replied, getting a bit restless now.

She gave me an intrigued look and cocked her head to the side.

I sighed heavily before rolling my eyes. "What?"

"You're not going to threaten me about threatening your boy friend? Try to attack me? Run off and tell him?" She asked.

"What? Damon?" I scoffed before speaking again. "He is old news. Now let me in."

"Alright then. Miss Lucy!" She called out before a young girl, about 22, came up to the door smiling wearing lingerie just covering her body, holding a guys hand a few years older then her who was just in boxer briefs.

"Yes Miss Katherine?" She asked timidly, looking me over.

"I would like you to invite a dear friend of mine in."

I looked the humans over and noticed that they had bite marks all over their bodies. What has Katherine been up to? I thought as I raised my eyebrows in Katherine's direction.

"Of course. Come on in...?"

"Elena." I held out my hand to shake hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. Is this your partner?"

"Yeah. This is Jared. He doesn't really talk but he's very friendly and … I share." She winked at me before walking back into the mansion.

"Wow. I think I might get to know him a little better later." I said to Katherine as I start making my way inside.

She looked a little distracted as she was looking out at the surrounding trees. "Yeah … sure. Knock … er, yourself out."

"Hey, I was just gonna grab a bite. Wanna join?" I ask backing up outside, knowing that she would say yes.

"No! Um, no, you don't want to do that when I have a perfectly sexy Jared and Lucy in here, hey? You go ahead, they should be in the parlour, and you should be able to smell them out. I will just be a second."

When she noticed I wasn't moving she pushed me further into the house. "Go." She shooed me off. Strange.

I walked inside but as soon as I heard that she left I ran. I followed her scent into the surrounding trees. I got close enough that I heard her talk to someone.

"What the hell are you doing here? Coming up to my house! She doesn't care about you. You snapped my neck. You should probably leave before my temper gets the better of me, Damon." She sneered.

I got as close as I could get before hiding behind a tree and stood as perfectly still as I could.

"What made her come here with you? What did you do Katherine? She hates you. She despises you after what you did to her friends and family. You practically killed Jenna. You turned Caroline. You fed off Jeremy. You turned Tyler into a werewolf." He was yelling at her by this point.

"Oh come on, what happened to Tyler was bound to happen anyway. His temper is probably worse then mine." She smiled, saying the last bit to herself. "And anyway, we reached a mutual ground. You know, she is such a fun girl. Going out to the clubs, dancing, feeding, killing. I guess you'll never get to experience that side of her. I mean, what you guys had was practically a one-night stand. One fuck before she got bored of you and left you." She was laughing now.

There was a big thud and a growl coming from Damon's throat. I peeked around the tree and saw that he had her by the throat against a tree yelling in her face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever fucking dare speak lowly of Elena, Katherine! Or I swear to god I will rip your cold, dead heart from your chest."

She started giggling. Giggling? In the position that she was in. "You really would do anything to get a feel of my chest again, hey? Why not just ask? I will say yes." She winked.

He grunted before releasing her throat and walking away. He started walking right up to the tree I was standing at. I whimpered before holding my breath and coming to a standstill. 'No, no, no. Don't see me. Don't see me." I thought as I clenched my eyes together

He leaned against the tree before spotting me. "Elena?" He asked incredulously.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"What … er, why … um, how?" He asked in disbelief.

I walked out from my hiding spot and stood next to Katherine. "I was seeing what was taking her so long but now I know, so lets go." I said looking at her.

"Not so fast." I heard someone say. It wasn't Damon. It wasn't Katherine. Crap. I could point that voice out anywhere.

I look over and see a very pissed off Original standing there.

"Well, this is a change of events."

**Thanks again to anyone who has read. Keep it up! I will probably update on Saturday or on Monday, might even be sooner. I started back at school today so now I have to take homework into consideration. Be patient with me. **

**Thanks heaps. **

**Mandy xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone reading this story! I never would have expected it to get as many views as it has. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, my Internet is being really slow and would not upload the chapter. **

**Thanks. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

I walked out from my hiding spot and stood next to Katherine. "I was seeing what was taking her so long but now I know, so lets go." I said looking at her.

"Not so fast." I heard someone say. It wasn't Damon. It wasn't Katherine. Crap. I could point that voice out anywhere.

I look over and see a very pissed off Original standing there.

"Well, this is a change of events."

"Rebekah." I say barely above a whisper.

Katherine's eyes go wide before she flees from the scene. I look out to where she ran and go to follow. I try running but I end up bumping into a very hard, stone like wall and rebound off.

"No. You're staying here with me. I believe we are due for a little talk. Well, I knew it was sooner or later before one of the Salvatore brothers turned you. I just thought it would be Stefan. Oh, and how about that little accident. That bridge…" She said as she smiled. "Is nothing but trouble, I tell you now."

Damon stood by idly, just waiting until something happens that causes him to get involved.

I sigh before rolling my eyes and taking a step back. "No, no, it wasn't Damon. It wasn't Stefan. Your little trick to get rid of Alaric worked. I died. But with vampire blood in my system so its all good, hey?" I laugh humorlessly. "You did this to me. You made me this monster. So what are you going to do Rebekah? Kill me? Go ahead. Death a second time would make my day."

Damon intervened now. "Elena, be careful."

"Yes Elena, do be careful. You know, if Klaus was still alive he would not be happy to know that you are a vampire. All he ever wanted was your blood. Oh, and that petty little blonde vampire. Caroline, was it? I don't know. He drew her. Lots. He wrote letters to her too. He never did send them though. She will never get them because I am going to kill her. I am going to kill Jeremy." She stalked towards me as she spoke. I clenched my fists on anger. "I am going to kill Bonnie. I am going to kill Stefan." She looked over in Damon's direction. "And I am going to kill your little boy toy here. At least you had your fun with him though, he is a good fuck isn't he?"

That sent me over the edge. I don't know why I still cared. I had turned my humanity off. Why did I still love him? I didn't have time to think about this now. I just acted. She was close to me so I punched her in the face and pushed her back. Damon came up to me now and grabbed hold of my arm. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him over the pounding in my ears.

"You bitch!" She screamed at me as she came at me.

She jumped at me, veins and fangs on full display, sending us both flying into the ground. I felt my fangs retract and the veins on my face become visible before I hit her back. She pushed me sending me flying back into the closest tree. Rebekah was all of a sudden right in front of me and had grabbed hold of my arm and twisted it unnaturally back. Indescribable pain shot through me as I heard the bones break. I screamed as she did the same to my other arm.

I saw Damon come up behind Rebekah but my vision was blurry from the tears prickling my eyes because of the pain. I see her body go limp and she falls to the floor. Damon lifts me in his arms and whispers.

"Shh, Elena. Its okay. Im going to get you out of this." I feel a big gush of wind and the next thing I know Im back at the boarding house on Damon's bed.

My healing was kicking in and it was hurting more then when Rebekah first done it.

"Elena, Rebekah will come back. No one got the better of each other in round one. She will settle it. We need to run. But I need to break your arms back into place. Im sorry."

"Just do it!" I screamed, not wanting him to talk anymore. I just wanted it done. I heard the sound of my bones breaking and the pain was intense, I screamed until it was over.

"It's done." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

I looked at him and felt compassion. Wait, compassion? Whatever I felt, I went with it. I put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you upset?" I asked softly. This made him cave. He leant into my shoulder as the tears spilled over his cheeks. We sat there for a while. Just hugging each other, enjoying each other's company. No words were spoken. We didn't need them. I knew he would talk when he wanted to.

I knew that I loved him. We had only shared one night together but it had been enough. Ever since Stefan left with Klaus she felt herself being drawn to Damon. He was always there for her. He would make her laugh, make her happy. Some days she didn't even think about Stefan. I sat there reminiscing about my times with Damon until I heard him speak.

"Elena, I have waited 2 years. 2 years for you … and when I get you, you leave me." He said barely getting the end of the sentence out before sobbing.

I had never ever seen Damon this way. He is always the joking, tough guy. I know it is serious now.

"Shh, its okay now. Im here. And Im not leaving you again. Hey, look at me." I pulled him away and grabbed his face in both of my hands so that I was looking directly in his eyes. "I promise you."

I saw him looking back at me. It felt as if he was seeing into my soul. "I believe you." He nodded his head as he leant in to kiss me. I knew that he had meant it to be just a soft, heartfelt kiss but I was desperate for his touch. For his hands on me.

I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I needed him. We made out for a while until he pulled back. I have no idea why he did.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this again? I don't want it to end up like it did last time." He asked. He looked slightly pained as he said it though.

"Oh, I'm positive. I will never leave you again." I reassured him as I made my way onto his lap.

I started kissing his neck as he let out a slight moan. He grabbed my ass and started to massage. He pulled my mouth to his and he started kissing me.

"You know … we … already … did the whole … slow and … passionate … deal, so lets … get straight … to … the point." He mumbled in between kisses.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. I could see love; definitely love but there was also a lot of lust. "Agreed."

After it I was in bliss. We would have plenty of time to explore each other's body but right at that moment all I wanted was pure animalistic sex. After making love for the third time that night I finally went to sleep.

I was running through the park in the middle of Mystic Falls. Someone was chasing me. I looked back and saw that it was Rebekah. Crap. I ran and I could feel that she was gaining on me. I tried to run to the end of the park but the faster I ran the further away it got. I slowed down and when I turned around she was gone. I looked everywhere for someone but I couldn't see as fresh, hot tears spilled down my cheeks.

When my eyes cleared up Damon was right in front of me but it seemed as if he was looking through me.

"Im sorry." He said. _Sorry for what! _I tried screaming but my mouth would not open. Just then Rebekah walked up from behind him and grabbed a hold of his waist.

"Its okay baby. I know that you miss Elena but she is dead. She has been dead for weeks now. You need to move on and I can help you." She purred in his ear looking right at me. "Katherine!" She called. As soon as she did Katherine appeared out of nowhere.

Rebekah started attacking his lips as Katherine started kissing his neck. I didn't want to look anymore but there was a force that was not letting me move my head away. Katherine pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest up and down. Up and back down. I couldn't bear to watch this.

When I finally tore my head away I covered my eyes. Everything went quiet and when I looked back they were gone. Thank god. I heard someone whispering.

"Elena, Im back." The voice was everywhere around me, echoing through my head.

"You'll never get rid of me."

"I am your worst nightmare."

"I will find you and kill you."

"You can never run."

I clutched at my head as I screamed. I shook violently as I tried to get rid of the voice from my head. Suddenly, there was no noise at all. I look up and I see Tyler. Tyler? I thought he was dead.

"Elena." He whispered. He kept repeating my name. "Elena. Elena. Elena."

I noticed the voice change as I could feel that I was in the comfort of a bed. When I opened my eyes I saw Damon. He was shaking at my shoulders and calling my name. As soon as I see him I jump into his arms and I hold him as tight as I could. As I look behind him I see Tyler. He was on the edge of the window. I shut my eyes as tight as I can before opening them again and he was gone. Just a bad dream, I thought to myself.

"Elena, what happened? We were sleeping and the next thing you know you're screaming and crying and thrashing about in the bed."

"It was just a bad dream." I sighed as I closed my eyes and smiled at feeling him holding me. What am I meant to say? 'Oh, Damon. I had a dream about you making out with Rebekah and Katherine at the same time and Tyler was tormenting me. What would you like for breakfast, love?'

I had never had a dream as vivid and as real as I did last night. 'Its probably just stress.' I convinced myself.

"I love you, Damon." I said out of the blue. I had only said it once and I was in that mood.

"I love you too, Elena." He replied as he sighed deeply.

"Why are you sighing? Im telling you I love you and you sigh?" I say as I pull away.

He started laughing and I get up and walk around the room collecting my clothes from last night.

"And now you're laughing at me. Great. Now Im confused and embarrassed. Thanks."

"Elena, you are still new. Your emotions are heightened. Everything will be felt more intense. Frustration. Embarrassment. Confusion. I love to watch it. Oh, and I haven't mentioned that you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful this morning." He smirked at me and I gave in instantly. Curse him and his good way with women.

I smiled at him as I climbed back into bed with him. We laid down and held hands and we just talked. We talked about everything and anything. We talked about his life as a human. We talked about my childhood. And then the inevitable conversation I was dreading, but I had to bring it up.

I sighed deeply before asking. "Damon, can you really leave behind your womanizing days? Going to the bar and meeting random woman? Will you miss it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Of course I can. I always told myself that when I found the right girl to fall in love with I would give it up like that." He snapped his fingers together to prove a point. "And I found my girl. The girl I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Will you not tire of me, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked innocently.

He leant in and kissed me so hard that I lost my track of thought. He pulled away slightly and kissed my nose. "Never."

* * *

**Ah, so Rebekah wants revenge. Will she get it? I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I need advice. I am not sure what everyone wants, but do you want me to actually describe the sex scenes or leave it as I have been? Im happy either way. It depends on what all of you want. :)**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. **

**Mandy xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the advice and reviews from everyone. It really helped. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

When we finally got out of bed we had a really interesting shower together. I hope Stefan wasn't home and if he was my screams would have cleared him out, fast. We got dressed and walked down hand in hand. By this time it was already four in the afternoon. Just as we got to the parlor we heard the front door open and Stefan walked through. When he saw that our hands were intertwined he gave us both a disgusted look, well, mostly me.

"Look, someday you're going to have to accept the fact that were together!" I called out as he walked up to his room. He ignored me.

I looked at Damon and raised my eyebrows questioningly.

He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

******DAMON'S P.O.V**

I knew exactly what was wrong with him. He had gone back to his old ways the night Elena officially broke up with him. He was the ripper again. Torturing and tormenting his victims before draining them and ripping them apart.

I knew that Elena still cares about him, he was her first love. I can never take that away from her. I know that Elena would blame herself for this. I can't put that on her shoulders. I hate lying to her but if its what I have to do to protect her, I do it without a second thought.

So I just sigh and say. "I don't know what's wrong with him." And I change the subject real quick.

"Hey, you know what? We never actually did that whole first date thing. You know, dinner and then a romantic night. I walk you home, first kiss goodnight. So, I was just wondering…" Oh god. I was so awkward. Come on Damon!

She smiled before leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. "It will be my honor to go on a date with you."

I laugh. "Thanks for that. You know, I've never actually asked a girl on a date before." I laugh to myself at how weird that sounded.

"Really? In your whole one hundred and sixty something years of living you have never asked a girl on a date?" I nod before she continues. "Well, I feel privileged Mr. Salvatore."

Oh god. Her even saying my name turns me on. What does this girl do to me? I've never felt this way before, about anyone. Not even Katherine had this affect on me.

"Okay, well I will go home and get ready and you can pick me up at 8?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled and kissed her. "I will see you at 8."

She walked off towards the door and as she did I couldn't help but watch her ass. She was the sexiest woman on earth. I was mesmerized. She turned around but my eyes betrayed me and kept looking.

She laughed loudly before coming up to the table in the middle of the parlor.

"I forgot my purse." She said as she picked it up and walked off again. This time she swayed her hips before walking out the door.

Crap. She will be the death of me, I swear.

I started organizing some things for our date. I called up and booked a table at this really fancy restaurant just outside Mystic Falls. When I was finished with that I called someone who I knew would help me. There is a lake just around the corner from here and he told me he would set everything up just as I asked. Now I needed to decide what to wear.

****

**ELENA'S P.O.V**

Since I hadn't brought my car I ran all the way home. When I got there I finally remembered about Jeremy. I can't believe that I hadn't seen him yet. I couldn't get in because I hadn't been invited yet. I knocked at the door and suddenly became extremely nervous. What if he doesn't accept me? What if he hates me? Jeremy has already lost so many people. I would not let him lose me.

He answered the door shortly after I knocked. His hair was messy and he looked extremely tired. When he saw me his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Elena." He whispered before stepping out onto the porch and taking me in his arms. He hugged me strongly as I sighed in content.

After standing there for a few minutes he pulled away and looked at me. "I've missed you. When Ric came to see me, he was a ghost. I thought I lost you."

"What did he say?" I asked questioningly. I had missed Alaric. It is like he has been gone for ages because he wasn't being the Ric that I knew. He was this monster that Esther had made.

Jeremy turned around and looked inside the house before smiling and turning back towards me. "He is here right now. Come on in."

I felt tears fill my eyes as I whispered. "Ric? I just want you to know that I miss you. I will always love you and I wish you were here. Really here."

Jeremy nodded before speaking. "Yeah, he misses and loves you to Elena and he wishes that you didn't have to go through this. The whole vampire thing. He said hes sorry and that even if you cant see him, he will always be watching over you."

I shook my head as the tears fell freely. "No, don't blame yourself Ric. I don't." I wiped my eyes vaguely before stepping into the house and smiling. "Now, I have a date to get ready for. I will be down soon Jer. Bye Ric."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I looked at the clock and realized that I had three hours to get ready. I walked to my wardrobe and opened it. What to wear, what to wear. I looked through outfit after outfit and had no clue. I needed advice, so I called the first person that came to mind when I think about clothes. Caroline.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

_Hey, Elena! How's it going? How was your transition? Oh my god, we need to hang out soon! _

I giggled at how I forgot how that girl was.

"It's going good Care. How is anyone's first transition?" I laughed humorlessly.

_Not good, hey? _

"Nah, not good. But we can talk about that another day. I need help in finding an outfit to wear tonight. Im going on a first date with Damon and I need _your _help."

She squealed hysterically into the phone before answering. _Of course! I will be there in 2 seconds!_

I laughed as I could hear her running before she had even hung up the phone.

Literally one minute later I heard Jeremy calling out.

"Elena! Caroline's …" He shouted. She was in my room before I heard him say the rest. "Here…"

I gave her a hug and we sat on my bed. "Caroline!"

"Oh god Elena. I am so ecstatic that you called me! You haven't called me for wardrobe advice since we were, like, 15." We laughed together before she got serious.

"Okay, what look are you going for? Is it casual yet hot? Or Sexy slash classy?"

I thought about it for a second. What would Damon organize for our first date?

"Sexy slash classy."

"Great!" She squealed again before walking over to my wardrobe. We had a fashion parade. She had me try on every one of my dresses that I owned until she spotted one that Jenna had bought me just after my parents had passed away. I never had a chance to wear it before.

It was long, down to my ankles and red with a slit going up my left leg. It had a thick one shoulder strap that sat on my right shoulder. It covered everything but it was tight so it showed off my curves perfectly. I stood looking at myself in front of the mirror in the bathroom thinking about how Damon is going to be when he sees me in this.

"Elena! Come on out! I want to see!" She whined, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I walked out of the bathroom and she looked me up and down before winking and nodding her head. "Perfect."

When she looked at my hair she put her head in her hands and laughed as she shook her head. "What about your hair?" She asked seriously.

"What about it? I was going to leave it like this." I didn't find anything wrong with my hair.

She laughed as she got off my bed and walked over to me. "How do you want it?"

I shook my head instantly. "I have no idea Caroline."

She nodded. "I think I know what Im going to do. Sit down."

She pulled the chair out from under my desk in front of my mirror and sat me on it. She spun me around so I couldn't see what she was doing in the mirror. She began poking and prodding. Straightening and curling. When she finally finished with my hair she opened my draw and got out my makeup.

I felt like I was having a wedding. She did my eyelashes, blush, foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick. After that I lost track of what she was doing next. What felt like forever she finally stood back and looked me over before nodding and smiling.

"Done." She spun the chair around and when I looked in it I had no idea who was staring back at me. She was beautiful. She had perfect makeup on. She had a smoky eye affect that blended in perfectly with her complexion.

Her hair was wavy and half of it was pulled back, clipped with a silver decorated pin. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders. Not as curly that she looked like Katherine but not as straight that she looked like the normal Elena.

I got up and hugged Caroline. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you."

She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I know, everyone does."

I began laughing with her and decided that I really needed to hang out with her more. After her getting turned into a vampire we haven't done as much stuff as we used to.

I looked over at the clock and it read 7:53. I suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. What if he didn't like this dress? What if he didn't like the different looking me? I started stressing out and Caroline noticed.

She walked over to my bedside table and picked up a thermos that she must have brought in earlier. "Here. Drink. It will help. You must be hungry."

I nodded as I opened it and drank. "Wow. This tastes amazing." I stated as I gave the thermos back to her.

She smiled. "Yeah, its my favorite. B positive. Your mans almost here. I better go but I had fun. Don't be nervous and have a great time." She hugged me again.

"Thanks Caroline. For everything." She smiled at me before walking out the door. I reapplied my lipstick and started pacing around the room. 7:59. As soon as that clock clicked over to 8:00 I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down to get it and saw the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.

Damon was standing there in a suit. A suit! It was black but the shirt was red. We matched. Caroline must have told him! I laughed internally before he handed me a bundle of long-stem roses. He looked me up and down and at that moment I felt incredibly self-conscience.

"Elena …" He sighed happily. "You look incredible."

He grabbed my free hand that was not holding the roses and kissed it softly. Such a gentleman. He came in to hug me and as he was near my ear he whispered.

"That dress looks amazing on you but Im sure you will look even better out of it."

I giggled before he pulled away, still holding my hand I walked back inside to tell Jeremy that I was leaving and to not wait up on me because I probably wasn't coming home tonight. He made fake vomiting noises before laughing and telling me to have fun.

Damon led me to his car and opened the door for me before going to the other side and getting in. I smiled to myself as I grabbed his hand as he started his car and wondered about what this date had in store for me.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just love Elena and Caroline as friends! We will definitely be seeing them together soon. How will Damon and Elena's date go? Read the next chapter and find out. :)**

**I just want everyone to know that this is the link to my Vampire Diaries blog on .com. Everyone go on it and follow me! Don't forget to review, review, review! **

**Mandy xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, everyone. Heres chapter 6, the date! I hope you all enjoy. :) **

**Mandy xo**

After a while of driving we finally got to this huge restaurant. It was beautiful. They had water fountains out the front with a decorated pond. Damon walked me in and we stood waiting behind this huge line. Must be popular. Almost instantly an older Italian looking waiter greeted us and gave a huge smile to Damon before leading us past the flock of people to a separate part of the restaurant. There was this shabby looking door that we were led through. When we stepped into it, I saw something magical.

I was lost for words. It was like a forest. There were vines and plants all over the walls with another water fountain, similar to the one out the front, against the wall, blending in with the plants. You could hear the water running as it fell down the rocks. In the middle of the room was a small table with two chairs. It had a red velvet tablecloth with candles sitting neatly arranged in the middle.

When I looked back to Damon the waiter was gone and he was standing there by himself.

"Its beautiful." I breathed. If it weren't for his hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"I wouldn't say that. Not with you standing here in comparison." He whispered, just as quiet before holding my left hand in his and kissing it ever so gently.

I blushed strongly and faced the other way so he wouldn't see what affect he has on me. He doesn't need a confidence boost, that's for sure.

He led us to the table and pulled the chair out and pushed it in for me while I was sitting on it. I smiled at him as I felt that my blush had subsided, for now.

He sat down in the opposite chair and gazed at me. We looked at each other without saying anything. Our eyes were doing all the talking for us. With any one else it would have been classed as a 'stare' and it would have been creepy but with him, everything just feels comfortable.

He was the first one to break the silence. "So are you hungry?"

I smirked. "I am. But not really for food." I winked as realization sank into his face and he started laughing.

"Elena…" He said still laughing. "Do not even get me started or else this room would be demolished in less then ten seconds."

I laughed back at him as I grabbed his hand from across the little round table.

"Thank you for this." He shrugged. "No, really. Thank you. I needed to get out of Mystic Falls, away from everyone. Everything. I just… I really don't know what I would be doing right now if you never walked into my life."

He smiled genuinely. "You would be with my brother. Unsure about life. Knowing that you're going to grow up and he isn't. Knowing that you cant have a family with him."

I took my hand out of his and put them in my lap and fiddled around with them. That was a touchy subject for me. Although I had never voiced it to him, I really wanted kids. And now that's impossible.

"Elena, Im sorry. I didn't think. I know that you cant have a family with me either, but, hey. We have each other?" He said. I don't think he meant the last bit to come out as a question.

I looked back up at him. I was not going to ruin this perfect night by being selfish and moping. I smiled and replaced my hand into his.

"We always will. Don't doubt that for a second."

At this moment there was a knock on the door soon followed by the Italian waiter walking in. He looked at Damon again and smiled.

"Good evening. I will be your waiter for this wonderful night. If you have any concerns, questions or inquiries, feel free to come to me. I will be right outside. Now, enjoy your evening. Dinner, is served."

He walked back out and after he did another waiter walked in holding two large plates with silver domes on top of them. I felt a sudden burst of anticipation flow through me. I was very excited and curious.

When the second waiter left, another walked in holding two bottles of red wine and two glasses before hastily making his exit.

Damon grabbed the first bottle and poured us both a full glass. When I smelt it I knew that it was most definitely not wine.

"Damon!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"Elena, relax." He smiled and shook his head. I gave him a questioning look before he continued. "It came from a warmed up blood bag, would you relax a second? Its your favorite, B positive."

His smile won me over instantly. I had it gone in a second.

He started pouring me a second glass. "Elena, think of this as the best wine you have ever tasted. You don't drink it all at once. You sip it and savor the flavor. I need to teach you control and I will."

I listened to his advice. I sipped it slowly, trying not to let the taste of blood overwhelm me.

We then got stuck into our meal. It was absolutely delicious. I had a full lobster on a bed of salad, but got nowhere near close to finishing it and Damon had this very fancy french meal that I had no idea how to pronounce.

The night went along perfectly. We were laughing and just having a great time. The waitors came back in and collected our plates and brought more blood in for us.

"Damon, why do you love me?" I blurted out and instantly regretted it. I felt nervous at what the answer might be.

He did that eye thing that he does oh so perfectly while answering. "Elena, do you really need to ask that? I love absolutely everything about you. You are just a genuinely amazing person. You're strong, you're brave, you're sincere, you're honest, you're respectful and the list goes on. Don't even get me started on your beauty. You just, you have this way about you. I don't know what it is but I just feel drawn to you. And you do this thing with your tongue." He winked at the last bit.

I smirked. "What? This?" I leant over and grabbed his face in my hands and demonstrated what he was talking about.

He sighed in content. "Yeah. That."

We continued talking and having a good time when my phone started to ring. I let it ring through and then it started again. It did that a couple times until I finally answered.

"Yes?" I asked frustrated.

On the other end of the line I heard a very distressed Caroline sobbing. "Elena … please … its Tyler." That was all she got out before I heard the line go dead.

I look up at Damon knowing that he heard it too.

"Damon. We have to go."

He shook his head slightly while answering. "Elena, Tyler's dead. She probably just had a bad dream or something. Come on, she'll be fine."

I looked at him pleadingly. "Are you coming or not?"

He laughed. "Deserts not even here yet."

I narrowed my eyes at him before standing up and walking out the door. I barely heard him calling out to me to come back and sit down.

As soon as I got out of the Restaurant I ran all the way to Mystic Falls. He didn't follow me.

Instead of going home I went to Caroline's house. She was sitting out on the front deck with her head in her hands. When she looked up at me I could see that she has been crying for a while now.

She stood up and I walked straight up to her and hugged her. I have no idea what is wrong but something doesn't feel right.

When we released each other she began her story.

"Elena, thank god you're here. Im so sorry. I know that you were on your date with Damon and I wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency but … I saw Tyler."

I looked at her in disbelief. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"Start from the beginning."

She launched into this story about how she was out looking for animals to feed from in the woods when she saw him with Bonnie. She said that she tried to lay low but she was too amazed and was acting careless when they saw her. She said they were both gone in an instant.

"I was too stunned to go after them so I came back here and tried to call Bonnie a hundred times but I couldn't get through. I went back out there to try and find them but I lost their scent. That's when I called you."

"Yeah, I got that call but the line went dead." I stated. "I was really worried about you."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah… the battery died. Just my luck, hey?"

I laughed with her. "Okay, I think we go out there and try and see what's going on. What do you say?"

"Yep. Thanks Elena."

I smiled at her before she led me to where she thought they were.

We looked around the woods for ages. It felt like we were walking around for hours.

She sighed when we started making our way back to her house. "Im sorry that this was such a bust Elena. Im sorry for dragging you away from your date."

I smiled at her. "Its okay. When my best friend needs me I will be there. You know what? We should go out tonight. We should just leave and go to a club and dance and get drunk and just have a good time."

She smiled back. "Lets go."

We got in her car and drove right out of Mystic Falls. As we did she drove past the restaurant that I was at tonight with Damon and I saw him standing too close to a random girl. She was blonde and tall. It looked like he was whispering in my ear and I lost it.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I yelled.

"Its Damon, Elena. What did you expect?"

I looked over at her questioningly. "What does that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

When we finally arrived to the club 'Bamboo' I felt exhilarated. We walked in and immediately went to the bar. We both started taking shots and we got smashed. What if Damon was making out with that girl right now? I cannot imagine kissing him after that. What if hes actually sleeping with her right now? That's it.

"Caroline, I wanna make out with someone!" I whined over the music.

She laughed. "Do it! Considering Damon is probably doing worse."

I laughed with her before going across the dance floor and grabbing some guy's arm. He looked at me and smiled before winking. I leant into him and whispered in his ear.

"You single?" I tried to make it sound sexy but since I was drunk it sort of came out as a mumble. He got the idea.

"Yeah. I am baby." He whispered right back to me as he grabbed my ass with both hands.

"Lets go dance!" I yelled as I pulled back and grabbed his hand. I led him onto the middle of the dance floor and we started dancing. At first it was harmless but as it got into the second and third song we got a bit more intimate, we started getting real sexual.

We started grinding and bumping to the music, his hands were going all over the place. Our faces were touching and were like, teasing each other to the point where we see who makes the first move.

I started kissing his neck a little bit and then we started making out. He was not a good kisser, let me tell you that.

We made out for a little bit and then we kept dancing.

The club had about fifteen minutes until it was closing so we decided to leave. I grabbed my guy's hand and started looking around for Caroline. She was still at the bar taking shots with some random people.

"Come on Caroline!" I sang. "Time to go."

She laughed hysterically as she followed me out. When we got out in the streets she was still laughing.

We started walking to the car that was down the street and around the corner.

"Elena, do you know that if it was you and Damon in a room, I would save you." She mumbled.

"And I would save _you _Caroline." I mumbled back. "You are my best friend. Sisters before misters."

We laughed together at this and kept walking.

"Are you taking the guy home?" She muttered.

"Mhmm. If my boyfriend is going to fuck other girls then why can't I fuck other guys? That just does not seem fair to me!" I whined.

"What the fuck?" I heard Damon's voice come from behind me. As I turned around I saw the guy get thrown to the ground and get knocked out by his head slamming on the footpath. I could still hear his heartbeat.

Caroline started laughing and that made me burst out into laughter as well.

"He … and then you…" She said in between giggles. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "You're screwed." Before walking off.

I looked back at Damon still trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Why is this funny, Elena?"

I shook my head and I swear, I could feel my brain rattling inside my head so I kept shaking my head until Damon grabbed my face in his hands and then looked directly in my eyes before roughly letting go.

"You're drunk." He stated.

"Nope." I replied seriously. He looked at me in doubt. "Smashed." I added before laughing again. "Whoopsies."

He scoffed before grabbing my arm and walking me to the direction of his car.

"Ow!" I complained. "You're, like, pulling me!"

"You'll live." He replied.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and sunk to the floor. I just sat there. Yes, I was being stubborn but he can't expect me to do everything that he wanted me to do.

"Elena, you're being childish. Get up."

"No, I wont." I mumbled.

Frustrated, he sighed before bending down and chucking me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed. I started kicking and thrashing around trying to make him let go of me but he was like stone.

Accepting defeat I stopped kicking and let him carry me to the car, I started up another laughing fit as I watched my hands swing from side to side. I don't know what it is about me being drunk but I find everything hilarious.

When we got to the car he shoved me in and drove as fast as he could back to Mystic Falls.

**What did you think about that one? I really need feedback. I don't know if anyone likes it or if I need to improve or do something different. Just review please! I promise i will love you forever. **

**Mandy xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't quite sure about this chapter but here it is. Not too much drama but I hope you enjoy.**

**Mandy xo**

Awkward. Weird. Uncomfortable.

The tension in this small sports car was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. I didn't notice how far me and Caroline had gone out of Mystic Falls. We were driving for an hour and a half without saying one word. I started sobering up; maybe it was a vampire thing? I don't know.

I never expected Damon to be the first one to speak.

"What were you doing Elena? Why are we doing this? Us? You're toying with me. I look at you hoping to see _my_ sweet Elena but all I see is a complete double of Katherine."

Ouch. That hurt. And also sobered me up instantly. I was being like Katherine. I don't do things out of spite. That's not me. I am so confused right now. This heightened emotions crap was really pissing me off. I hate being a vampire.

I really didn't know what to say to him. "What about that blonde girl?"

"A blonde girl?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, a blonde girl you asshole." I turned in my chair so I was now leaning against he door looking right at him. "I saw you outside that restaurant with her. Whispering in her ear. What the fuck was that?" I yelled bitterly.

"Elena, you are out of your fucking mind!" He yelled equally as loud back at me.

"Oh, Im out of my fucking mind?" I asked. "I can't believe, within two hours of us having a small argument you go and fuck some blonde whore off the street! I can't believe you."

"Elena, why are you with me?" He asked, his voice low. He didn't even bother to deny it.

Still yelling I replied. "I don't know. Im asking myself that fucking question right now."

He pulled over abruptly causing me to hit my head on the side of the window. He opened the door and immediately walked off.

I narrowed my eyes before hastily un-clicking my seatbelt and going out there after him.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******DAMON'S P.O.V.**

Elena Gilbert is the most infuriating woman I have ever met. I know that my Katherine comment was a low blow but at that time she deserved it. Heated from the argument I ran from the car straight into the surrounding forest. Elena wouldn't be able to pick up my scent because there is a certain flower that grows out here that has a strong odor. Only older vampires would be able to pick out a certain scent through the flowers.

I need time to breathe. I have no idea what she was going on about a blonde girl. I literally leant in towards her to smell if she was wearing vervain so that I could compel her. I didn't fuck her.

Well, not tonight. I have before but that's beside the point. Elena is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would I throw all that away for sex when I get sex with her anyway? It doesn't make sense. I understand that she is a new vampire but she needs to learn to control her insecurities.

I ran far enough through the trees that she probably wouldn't find me. I know her. She will walk around for a while and then go and wait in the car.

I walked around for about two hours before deciding to head back. When I made my way back to the car, I was right. I could see Elena's head through the back window. She turned around in her seat when she heard me and got out of the car. She walked up to me and stopped as she looked at the ground.

We stood like that for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Look, Im sorry I shouldn't have assumed anything I shouldn't have been a drunk bitch tonight but when I saw the person that I love get close to another woman I started to lose it What if…? Why…? How…? I mind fucked myself I am a horrible vampire and I love you so much." She gushed out all in one sentence. "Please, forgive me."

Tears started forming in her eyes and any anger I felt before instantly disappeared. One look from her was all it took for me to grab her face and pull her into me. I kissed her with as much passion that I had. I moved my hands into her hair so I could pull her as close as possible. Her hands went around my waist as she held on tight, slightly pulling the hem of my shirt up and scratching me with her nails. I was in bliss.

I pulled back and smiled at her lovingly. Her chest heaving up and down from the kiss. Tears still in her big brown doe eyes. Mouth slightly swollen. Hair messed up from having my hands in them. It was truly an amazing sight to see.

"I love you. And I forgive—" I started but she interrupted me.

"I don't care, I want more."

She pulled me back in but this time she jumped up so her legs went around my waist. I held onto her ass to keep her steady and lightly squeezed earning a moan from her.

I sped us over to the back of the car so I could lean her against it; still kissing her I started to lift up her top.

"No, no…" She mumbled. "Im not having sex on the road."

I smirked before answering. "We could do it in the car?"

She shook her head before smiling and releasing her legs from around my waist. Only Elena would make me extremely horny before stopping. I laughed quietly to myself, while she walked to the passenger side of the car and slid in, because I could smell her arousal.

I got into the drivers seat and started driving as fast as I can. A man has needs and right now my needs were getting needs. I was desperate to get home as soon as possible. This car ride was going to be horrible.

She sighed before looking over at me. "So you really didn't cheat on me?"

I smiled sincerely. "Not in a million years. I would not cheat on you even if my life depended on it. Why would I ruin what I have for something not even worth it?"

"What _do_ you have?"

"A perfect girlfriend."

The grin that lit up her face at me actually calling her my girlfriend was the best thing I had seen all day. It sounded weird coming out of my mouth. She leant over and kissed me sweetly on my cheek before cuddling into my side. I rested my head on her head. Maybe this car ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Girlfriend? I knew that what we had was more then 'just friends' but to actually hear him say it? I was ecstatic beyond words. As I nuzzled into his shoulder I closed my eyes.

I woke up to Damon on the phone. We were still driving so I wasn't out that long. I heard him arguing with someone.

"No, she's asleep. How could you do this? I thought he was dead! No doubt blonde bombshell Rebekah already told him about Elena. He could come after her Bonnie!" Bonnie?

He must have heard me wake up because he was quick to say, "Call me when you have good news." Before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I murmured tiredly.

He laughed slightly. "Nothing. I'll tell you when we get back to our house."

"Our house?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Well, I was just thinking… because you are there nearly every night anyway. Did you, um, did you want to move in with me?"

"What about Stefan?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hes never there. He can't stand the sight of me." He replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"In that case, yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will move in with you Damon Salvatore." I laughed at him being unsure if I would move in with him or not. He smiled and I loved it. Normally he would be wearing his trademark Damon smirk but lately all I have seen is genuine smiles.

Still tired, I let my eyes droop until I couldn't hold them up any longer. I fell back to sleep, dreaming about what the next few centuries will hold for us.

Before long I heard Damon whispering in my ear. "I love you Elena Gilbert." I felt him kiss me on the forehead before retreating out the door.

I opened my eyes and knew that I was in Damon's room … my room? I got out of bed and noticed that all I was wearing now was my black bra and panties along with one of Damon's shirts buttoned up to my neck.

I walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Oh god. I was a mess. I grabbed a hand towel and washed all of the smudged makeup off my face before grabbing his brush and combing through my hair. A little more presentable… I undid a button. Two buttons. Oh what the hell. I unbuttoned them all and admired myself in the mirror before heading out.

As I walked down I smelt the sweet aroma of cooking pancakes. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the smell. I walked on through to the kitchen and saw Damon standing at the stove, shirtless.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiled at me before turning his attention back on the pancakes.

I laughed quietly as I walked over and stood behind him. I grabbed him by the waist and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. I released my hands and went and sat at one of the stools by the bench.

"How did you know pancakes are my favorite?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I have my ways." I laughed along with him.

It was interesting to watch Damon cook. Whenever he would reach out to grab something I would always focus on his muscles as they tensed up and then relaxed.

He soon finished cooking and brought a plate with a few pancakes, topped with maple syrup, cream, ice cream, sprinkles and chocolate chips, over to where I was sitting. I dived right into them and moaned at how amazing they tasted. Damon laughed at watching me.

He pulled out a stool next to mine with his own plate of pancakes and ate with me. We sat there and enjoyed each other's company for the better part of the morning.

We were silent for a moment but it wasn't awkward like it would have been with Stefan or anyone else, it was a comfortable silence.

"I like it like this." I sighed, happily in content. "No drama. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, until we walk out those doors back into reality." He replied, looking in the direction of the front door.

"Who says we ever have to walk out those doors?" I smiled.

He laughed at this before standing up to load the dishwasher of our dirty plates. When he was finished he came and stood in front of me and grabbed my hands pulling me from my seat. He kissed me sweetly before pulling away.

"I wanna show you something." He cocked his head to the side.

"Im all yours." I answered.

"I like the sound of that. But get dressed first."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He winked before responding. "Its hot outside."

I laughed at him before speeding up to his room … our room. I have to get used to saying that. Earlier I noticed a few suitcases in the bathroom but didn't think much about it. I went in and opened the first one. All it contained was skimpy lingerie.

There was a note on the top_._

_I paid a lot for this. Don't let him destroy it all! ;)_

_Caroline xoxo_

I laughed as I opened the other ones. They had all of my clothes from home. I fished out a red summer dress. It was short and hung loosely, tied in a bow at the back.

I made my way back downstairs and noticed that Damon now had a shirt on. Damn. He greeted me with a kiss before finding my hand and intertwining my fingers with his. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back giving him a smile.

"Lets go." He said.

He led me out the door and we didn't even bother to get in the car. We walked straight into the trees surrounding the boarding house. We walked for a while, not bothering to run, swaying our tangled hands back and forth as we walked.

We soon made our way through the forest and into what seemed like a screen saver. It was a big clearing with no trees that had a gorgeous river running through the middle. I could smell the sweet scent of all the different flowers and plants mixed with a musty kind of smell.

"Damon …" I breathed. "Its beautiful."

"Yeah. I used to come here heaps. Back in 1864. Of course it looked a lot different but the rivers always been here. I've never shown anyone this place."

I turned towards him and smiled giddily before running, at human speed, closer to the river. I knelt at the edge and looked down into it. I could see fish swimming around. I felt like a child at a rock pool. I stood up and looked back at Damon who was watching me intently with a smile on his face. I beckoned him over as I laid down on the perfectly green grass and faced the sky.

Damon soon joined me. We looked up at the clouds and found pictures out of them. We continued on with that, laughing as we realized how childish we were acting. We didn't care.

As we looked up at the sky he found my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"No matter what happens." He began, turning his head to look at me. "We'll deal with it. Together?" He asked me.

"Forever." I whispered back.

**Well there's that one done. Staying up late at night to finish this story for everyone even if I have to get up early in the morning. Now that's commitment. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be up in about a week, hopefully sooner. I can't promise anything but I will try my hardest. Don't forget, review! It only takes a second. Thanks. **

**Mandy. xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this chapter went up way quicker then i had planned but anyway here it is. **

**If anyone is having any questions or want to criticise in any way just tell me! I need advice. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

"You know, you could at least wear some clothes so I don't always have the feeling of wanting to jump your bones." I laughed.

Damon and I had just woken up and were going to have dinner at the grill. He slid out of bed wearing nothing at all. He turned around and smirked at me before opening his wardrobe and picking out something to wear.

I jumped out of bed with a thin white sheet wrapped around me. He pouted dramatically.

"What? Im cold." I lied, giggling.

In a second he had me pressed up against the wall. "That's a lie, Miss Gilbert. Vampires don't get cold." He stepped back and grabbed a corner of the sheet. He gave one tug and I twirled around in a few circles as the sheet untangled from my body. He snaked his arm around my waist to hold me still and kissed me with a fiery passion.

I ran my hands through his wavy black hair before settling them on his chest. He continued kissing me and his tongue ran across my lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly opened up and our tongues battled for dominance. Unexpectedly to him, I used my strength to push him back. He stumbled a bit before regaining his footing.

"Caroline's waiting." I said simply before disappearing into the bathroom leaving him stunned.

I got dressed and met Damon downstairs. He greeted me with a glass of blood. I looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you." I almost moaned.

I guzzled the blood down in a second. "Its absolutely hot watching you drink blood, you know that right?" He asked.

I laughed. "Why is that?"

"After all that time pining after you and finally seeing you here … with me … drinking blood … being what I am. It's fucking sexy." He sighed.

I smiled overly sweet before turning away from him and towards the direction of the front door. He opened the car door for me and made his way to the driver's side. He hopped in and we drove towards the Grill.

Being at the Grill always made me feel heartache. I always used to come here with my mum and dad. All those times I spent with Alaric and Jenna here. I first met Isobel here as well. So many different memories …

When we made our entrance I instantly saw Caroline. She was talking to Matt and Bonnie in one of the booths. I froze up.

I haven't seen Bonnie since transitioning. I know how she felt about vampires. How she felt about Caroline turning. What if she hates me and wants nothing to do with me? I can't stand the thought of loosing her.

Damon noticed my reaction and grabbed hold of my hand. "Together." He whispered low enough that only I could here. "Remember?"

I nodded and we begun walking towards them again. Caroline saw me and stood up hastily before pulling me in for a hug.

"Elena! Its good to see you." She squealed. "I want details of your date later." She winked as she pulled back. "Oh and Bonnie wanted to come. I hope you're okay with that." She added.

"Of course Im okay with that."

I looked behind Caroline and saw Bonnie standing there awkward. "Hi Elena." She said timidly. "I wanted to see you. How are you?" She asked seriously.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Im as good as I'll ever be."

She walked right up to me and hugged me close. I was shocked. Tears started down my cheeks, as I was thankful that she was choosing to not hate me.

"Im so sorry Bon. I never wanted this." I whispered.

"Shh." She said quietly. She pulled back and looked at me dead in the eyes. "We've been through so much together. Im not going to let the fact that you're a vampire get to me. Im not going to lose my best friend over this supernatural world that we walked into."

I smiled at her as Caroline walked over. Damon and Matt were over by the bar, talking.

"Yay." Caroline squeaked. Her eyes lit up, as she looked in between us two. "I know. Tonight youse are coming to my house. A sleepover. Just like when we were younger!" She didn't give us time to protest as she linked her arms though mine and Bonnie's.

"Wait, one second. I just have to talk to Damon."

She groaned in protest but let my arm drop. I walked over to where he was standing. I smiled gently at him as Matt finished his drink.

"Well, I'd better be back to work. Breaks officially over." He grumbled before giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying goodbye to Damon.

"Im gonna spend the night at Caroline's house with Bonnie. I think I need girl time. I haven't had it in a while." I sighed remembering the last time we all slept over was the night Caroline got tortured by the werewolves. So much has changed since then.

He pouted slightly as he grabbed my hands and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled back an inch away from my mouth. His hot breathe caressing my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered before kissing him once on the nose and going off to join my friends who were waiting for me.

When we got to Caroline's house I already had a bag of clothes waiting for me. "How did you…?" I asked, stumped.

"Damon's fast." She answered. We all laughed together as we went up to her bedroom. We were all sprawled out in her room reading magazines when Bonnie gasped as if she had remembered something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring. She walked over and handed it to me.

"A daylight ring. I figured you would need one." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Bonnie! I haven't seen the sun for days!" I pushed the ring onto my index finger and admired it.

Caroline was lying down on the bed when she jumped up and crossed her legs. "We should have a D&M!"

Me and Bonnie looked at each other before going to join her. We were all facing each other and Caroline took the lead.

We talked for hours. We talked about all of the feelings Caroline had about Tyler dying and we talked about how Bonnie was dating Jaymee. We talked about my transition and what I did when I was just turned. My relationship with Damon. Everything that has happened since the day Stefan and Damon came into town and by the end of the night we were all in tears.

Bonnie wasn't mad at me. She told me about how she almost cut Caroline off as her friend when she turned and she didn't want to make the same mistake with me. Bonnie was the first to fall asleep, passing out in the middle of the bed.

Caroline and me went and sat out in the lounge room, because we weren't that tired but we didn't want to wake Bonnie up.

"So, after I left … how were you and Damon?" She asked hesitantly.

I laughed. "Not good. But we got over it."

She looked at me sideways and gave me 'the look'. "Meaning you had make-up sex."

"No." I argued. I giggled before adding. "Well, we made up before we had sex."

"Elena!" She yelled, laughing.

"Im sorry Caroline but…" I sighed, dazed. "Hes just so good."

"Oh, eww!" She complained before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me. "Too much information!"

She got up from the couch and went into the fridge. She pulled out two blood bags and handed me one.

"I didn't want to drink it while Bonnie was around. It grosses her out." She gave a steady chuckle as we began drinking.

We stayed up for most of the night watching The Vow and crying through the majority of it. We ended the night with Popcorn, Ice cream and 21 Jump Street. I have never laughed so hard in my life. We went back into her room and Bonnie was still sound asleep. We climbed into her bed and said our goodnights. I fell asleep quickly, most of my dreams involving vivid dreams of Damon. Since I didn't get any tonight but that's okay.

The one thing I love as equally as Damon and my family are my friends. As long as I have them, I will get through this just fine.

When we woke up it was early in the morning. Bonnie was fully dressed and jumping on the bed while banging two frying pans together, just like we used to do when we were kids. Caroline and I groaned as Bonnie had a huge grin on her face. I reached over and checked the time on my phone. Caroline put a pillow over her ears in attempt to block out the noise.

"Six o'clock Bonnie?" I growled tiredly. "Really?"

Me and Caroline hadn't gone to sleep until about 3 in the morning. Bonnie walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open. The sun came streaming through and I cringed expecting to light up in flames. I then remembered my ring that I had been wearing. I internally laughed at myself.

"Come on you guys!" Bonnie whined. "Its you're first day of seeing the sunlight in what? A week?"

"You could have at least let me sleep in for a few more hours." I grumbled as I dragged myself out of the comfort of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

When I walked back in Bonnie was out of the room and Caroline was fully dressed. I grabbed Caroline's hair straightener and we got ready in the bathroom together. She curled her hair as always and put on her makeup while I walked out. Bonnie went in next; there was no way you could fit three girls in one small bathroom doing their hair and makeup at the same time. Not possible.

Bonnie soon walked out and we waited another hour for Caroline to finish doing her thing. We laughed when she finally walked out. It was now ten thirty and according to Bonnie we had a lot to get through today.

"Caroline, couldn't you have just used your vampire speed thing to put your makeup on extra quick?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I need time to look this good. Vampire or not I need to do it slowly and accurately." She answered seriously.

We all jumped in Caroline's car, Bonnie driving, and headed out of Mystic Falls. Bonnie had told us earlier that we were going shopping and Caroline's sleepy state woke up instantly to the word 'shopping'. It was like a reflex to her.

We soon arrived at this huge shopping centre. We eagerly went in and began shopping.

Caroline and Bonnie dragged me to all of these different shops and I soon got into the mood too. We were walking around with armfuls of bags and laughing. Anyone would look at us and think that we were normal teenagers. Little did they know that there was a witch and two vampires.

We shopped for the entire day. The mall closed at 7 and we stayed all the way until then. I had never really been into shopping sprees until I met Caroline. She brings the girl out in me.

I patted my pockets as we were walking out and noticed that I left my phone at Caroline's house. When we got back to her house Bonnie and Caroline were laughing at something one of them said and I went to look at my phone. Crap.

**4 new messages from Damon**

**9 missed calls from Damon**

I laughed as I looked through the messages.

'Good Morning beautiful. I hope you had a fun girls night.'

'I miss you. When are you coming back?'

'Did you need a lift or anything?'

'Are you all right? You haven't been answering.'

I laughed at the message about him coming to pick me up. Im a vampire now, I ca just run there.

I called him back and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey. I tried calling you heaps but you didn't answer and I wanted to make sure everything is okay."

I giggled slightly. "Yeah Im fine. I just went shopping for the day with Care and Bonnie. I should be home soon."

"I'll see you then." I could tell in his voice that he was smiling into the phone.

I hung up and when I walked down. Caroline and Bonnie were like statues looking onto the doorstep. All I could see was their backs but I could tell something was up due to their body language.

"What's up?" I said. Caroline turned her head and looked at me before stepping aside.

"I think its time we had a chat, don't you?" Rebekah said as she smiled at me.

* * *

**Yay. I hope you enjoyed that one. I cut it a little shorter then I originally had it but I hope I make up for it in the upcoming chapters. There will be drama, love, friendship, loss and a new love interest so stick around. ;)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Please!**

**Mandy xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I never expected to get over 2000 views. Youse are all awesome. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" I sighed as I walked closer to the door.

"Well, I wasn't finished with you but then your petty little _boyfriend_ had to snap my neck. It was quite rude." She replied smugly.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." Caroline spoke up.

"Well, Caroline, I am here simply to tell Elena to watch her back. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She said, turning to me and faking that she actually cares. "You wouldn't want someone to come up behind you and … _stab you in the back_." She growled. "Yes. I still care about that. I hold grudges quite easily. Now, it shouldn't be too hard for someone to get to you right? I mean… two vampires living under one roof? Anyone can get in." She smiled.

Bonnie and Caroline stood perfectly still during her whole speech. I could hear Bonnie's heart racing. Even though she's a powerful witch, it still takes a lot to take down an original. They got lucky with Klaus.

"Goodbye now." She ended before walking off down the path and then disappearing altogether.

"God, I hate that bitch." Caroline mumbled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Bonnie grumbled.

I gasped quickly before whispering. "Damon…" I started walking out the door but Caroline grabbed my arm with a tight grip.

"Where do you think you're going?! Were you not just here when Rebekah basically said that she would kill you?" She said, her voice low.

"I have to see that Damon's okay, Caroline." I whispered. "Stay inside." I added before disappearing.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the boarding house.

I barged through the front door and Damon stood up from his seat, startled. I ran into him. I threw my arms around his neck and held on as if my life depended on it.

"Elena?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

I didn't reply. I just stood there. I was so happy that Rebekah hasn't hurt him. I expected her to kidnap him. Torture him like she did not that long ago.

After a while I finally said something. "You're okay." I breathed.

"Am I missing something?" He asked worried.

"Later." I said as I brought my lips to his. He seemed shocked but soon recovered. We kissed passionately but it soon grew to something more. The kiss got more heated and hands were roaming everywhere.

I sped us over to the wall while we were still making out. He then sped us over and I found myself lying in the middle of the huge table. We continued that for a while, racing around the room in each other's arms.

He moved his lips down my jaw line and onto my neck. He made his way to my ear and nibbled lightly.

"Rough." He whispered. "I like it."

I then looked around the room and found everything destroyed. Vases were smashed, chairs broken. Even the large bookcase had been knocked down.

I laughed as I thought about how I didn't even hear any of this. I was too caught up in … well, Damon.

He brought his lips back to mine and we picked up from were we left off, except this time we took it to the bedroom.

Making love was good. Passionate sex was great. Rough sex is even better but rough sex with Damon … that's a whole new thing.

I woke up early in the morning and Damon was still sleeping. I watched him and it was so peaceful. He looked so vulnerable. I began tracing patterns onto his chest and tracing the outline of his muscles.

"That tickles." He laughed as he woke up.

I laughed with him as he rolled over and had me trapped underneath him, his perfectly chiseled body leaning on mine. I put my arms around his waist while he stroked my hair with one hand.

"You're so beautiful, Elena." He whispered.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I just woke up."

He smiled down at me as he kissed me sweetly before jumping up from the bed.

"So, what had you all freaked out last night?" He asked as he started getting dressed.

I groaned and fell backwards onto the pillow. "I had just come back from shopping with the girls when I went upstairs and called you. When I came back down you would not believe who was at the front door? Rebekah! Of course, she couldn't come in because she hadn't been invited but if she had been Im sure she would have just barged her ass in." I said dramatically. "She came by to threaten me basically. She said 'watch your back' and all that crap. Oh, and I think we need to get a human living here. So that no unwanted guests can just walk right in."

He stood there perfectly still through my whole speech.

"Im gonna kill her." He stated, overly calm as he began walking out the door. I ran up to him and stood in front of him as I put my hands on his chest.

"No. You can't kill her. No one can. I honestly just think she was doing it to scare me and it didn't work." I shrugged my shoulders before putting my clothes on as well. "Hey, Im going to go down to that river that you showed me the other night. I want to see what it looks like in the day if you want to come." I said, changing the subject.

"Nah, I'll stay here and get that human sorted." He smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. I kissed him quickly before leaving. Before I went to the river I went home and got my journal that I have neglected for oh so many weeks. I had a lot to get out. Jeremy wasn't home so I figured he would be with his friends. He has been getting his social life back lately and that made me happy.

When I finally arrived to the clearing it looked beautiful. There were butterflies flying around in pairs and the sun was reflecting off the water making it looked like it sparkled.

I sat down in an empty patch of grass and started writing.

_Dear diary, _

_Life has changed since becoming a vampire. Obviously. I used to think at this as horrible, wrong, monstrous but now that Im here experiencing this with Damon … I couldn't ask for anything more perfect. And to think, that Im going to spend eternity with this guy … it makes my un-beating heart race. I always knew that I loved him, ever since the day when he stood in to dance with me at Miss Mystic Falls. Stefan was off, killing people, while Damon was taking the time to actually be there. Ever since then … my heart changed direction. Sure, I still loved Stefan but I could always feel something different. Like I was slowly drifting away from him and I could see it coming. Then when he left with Klaus … the little things Damon would do would just, light up my day. And yet there I was. Waiting for Stefan. I should have just gone with Damon. As soon as I felt feelings for him I should have acted on them. Why is it that I did, act on them, when I became a vampire? What changed? Oh, and if you're wondering what the best part about being a vampire is? It's definitely the fucking sex. It's amazing. You have to do it, to believe it. _

I looked up and that water was too inviting. I took off the dress I was wearing before dropping my journal and running up to the edge of the water, wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and matching underwear. I slowly stepped in, not knowing how deep it was and was glad when it was fairly deep but if I dived under I could still touch the bottom.

I swam around for a while, laughing to myself as the fish came and swam around with me, before hearing someone clear their throat. Expecting it to be Damon I looked up and gave a sly smile. That smile wiped right of my face when I realized that it was Kol.

"Hello darling." He said.

I gasped realizing what I had on and knew that he would have already noticed. I swam out of the water and put my clothes back on as fast as I could. He stood there smiling at me. The last time I saw Kol was when he bet Damon up with the baseball bat.

I looked at him and scrunched my eyes up. "I was enjoying that swim before you came along."

He laughed before shrugging. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"I heard about what my sister said and I wanted to apologise. I promise you I will not let her do anything. Yeah, she's my sister but Im not afraid to admit that she can be the biggest bitch."

I smiled slightly at him. "Thank you." I said sincerely. I then noticed that no one really knows Kol. All we know is that he is Klaus's brother. He's a real mystery.

"You're welcome." He replied seriously before lighting up the mood. "You can keep swimming again, if you want to. I was enjoying that."

I shook my head and laughed. "No. How long were you standing there for?"

He shrugged again with a smile on his face. "You're a vampire now. You should be more aware of your surroundings, love."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I should be." I replied, mostly to myself.

He walked closer to me at this point and stood about a meter away.

"Look, I don't think we got off to the best start." He held out his hand to me. "Im Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

I laughed slightly before taking his hand. "Im Elena."

He moved his hand so that mine was palm down and kissed it gently. "It's nice to meet you Elena. Elijah has told me so much about you." He said as he released my hand.

"Elijah?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. He says that you're very loyal. Very brave and that you would give up anything to protect the ones you care about."

I really didn't know what to say to this. I noticed that it was getting kind of late; I didn't realize how long I had been out here for.

"Well, Kol, I'd better go. It's been a pleasure meeting you." I laughed lightly again.

"Oh, please. The pleasures all mine." He replied a second before speeding off.

I stood there for a few seconds trying to realize what had just happened. I was perfectly civil to an original that had bet my boyfriend up with a baseball bat about 2 weeks ago. What's wrong with me?

I took my time walking back to the Boarding House. What would Damon think about me talking to Kol? Its not like were best friends. We just … talked. That's perfectly fine isn't it? Yeah. It's all good…

On second thought, Damon doesn't have to know.

When I finally got back I tried walking through the door but an invisible barrier was blocking me. A middle-aged lady came up and opened the door. She was blonde with bright blue eyes and a slim figure.

"You must be Elena. Come in." She quickly said before disappearing upstairs.

As soon as I walked in Damon was in front of me in a flash.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. I thought that was quite rude.

"I told you where I went. You didn't want to come. I offered you."

"For the whole day? Really Elena? You were sitting at that lake for the whole day?"

"The whole day. Pinky promise." I replied as I held up my pinky before walking passed him.

He huffed before walking next to me up to the room. "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"Long?" I asked. "It went really quick. So, you did end up getting that human?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Her names Wendy. She in her room now. She's already signed the papers and stuff so no uninvited vampires can come in. Did you see anyone today?"

"Good. Nah, I didn't. I was a lone wolf today." I laughed quietly.

"You seem a bit … different." He stated. "Is something up?"

"Nah." I laughed slightly. "Im fine. I just … do we really know who Kol is?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked startled and gave me the look that said 'what are you up to?' "Kol Mikaelson?"

I rolled my eyes. "How many other people name Kol do you know Damon?"

He didn't laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I know who Kol is. A raging psychopath who beats people up with baseball bats. Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason." I quickly said. "Um, Bonnie has shown quite an interest to him." I lied smoothly. Except the look Damon was giving me was telling me that it wasn't so smooth.

"I thought you said you didn't see anyone today?" He said accusingly.

"Nah I didn't. I called her though." I said, not liking his tone.

"Alright." He said, holding up his hands in surrender.

He pulled me in and hugged me and started kissing my neck. This was what he would mostly start with when he wanted sex. I slowly pried him off and muttered that I was going to have a shower.

After hopping out of the shower and went into the bedroom Damon was sprawled out, naked, on top of the covers with his signature smirk on. I laughed at him.

He got up and stood in front of me but I just wasn't feeling it tonight.

"Sorry Damon. Im really tired tonight. I promise, tomorrow night I will make up for it." I said as I quickly kissed him on the lips before going to turn off the lights and crawling into bed.

For some reason, as Im in bed cuddling with my boyfriend thoughts of Kol kept popping up in my head.

Who really knows Kol Mikaelson? What's his story?

I am determined to find out.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, it's much appreciated I just wish that you reviewed more! Kol? Taking an interest in Elena? I haven't seen much with them two so I wanted to try it out. What are your thoughts?**

**Mandy xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it. Im sorry that my updates are so unpredictable, i will try harder to upload it every second day or whatever.**

**Mandy xo**

* * *

"You know … I still haven't forgot that phone call that I woke up to with you and Bonnie." I mumbled as me and Damon were making our way downstairs.

"Just the usual. Witchy stuff. We were just talking about your daylight ring." He said casually.

That was a lie and I knew it. "My daylight ring? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed deeply before mimicking him perfectly. "How could you do this? I thought he was dead. No doubt blonde bombshell Rebekah already told him about Elena. He could come after her Bonnie." I remembered that phone call word for word.

"Oh, that." He said.

"Yeah, _that_." I said strongly.

"Okay, so Bonnie called me up to say that Klaus was alive and in his own body. That's all. Oh, and Tyler's alive as well." He said quickly.

I gasped as I heard this. Klaus? Alive? Oh my god. Im a vampire, not the doppelganger anymore. My blood is useless to him. Nothing is keeping me alive anymore. I have no more excuses that I can use. He will kill me without a second thought.

"More detail." I mumbled as I took a seat in the parlor.

He sat opposite me and began explaining. "Okay, so Klaus never died. Alaric never killed him, not properly. Bonnie did a spell so that when the stake went through his heart… his soul transferred to Tyler's body. When Ric closed the coffin before his body had burnt the fire was put out. His body perfectly intact and tonight … Klaus is walking around like nothing ever happened."

I breathed heavily as I processed this. "I need some air." I whispered as I walked out of the house.

"Yeah, I'll come with—" He began.

"No." I interrupted. "No thank you." I quickly kissed him on the lips before muttering. "I just … I just want to be alone. I need to think."

"Elena! Did you not just hear what I told you? Im not letting you go alone." He said as he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Damon, I was alone all day yesterday. I'll be fine." I said before rushing out of there. My head was pounding and I just needed to breathe.

I went back to the river.

I sat at the same patch of grass that I did last time. I kicked my shoes off and wiggled my toes through the soft grass. I closed me eyes and put my head back, soaking up the sun. I sat there for about an hour before I heard a voice.

"Hey there." Kol. This time I didn't flinch like I normally would have. I smiled slightly with my eyes still closed.

"Hi."

"You seem to like this place." He stated as I heard him sit down next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Yeah. Its beautiful."

"Are you alright?" He asked. I was so surprised at how he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah." I said and he gave me a look as if he wasn't buying it. "Maybe?" I said questioningly. I laughed slightly. "No. Not at all." I settled with.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

I sighed. "Did you know that Klaus is alive?"

"Yeah. I actually did know that. Controlling Rebekah is one thing, controlling Nik? I can't help you there." He looked apologetic at me.

I shook my head slightly. "You don't need to do that. Im not your responsibility. I can take care of myself."

"Its about time." He joked. I laughed and bumped him with my shoulder.

"What was it like?" I asked, the laughter dying down.

"What was what like?"

"What was it like when you were a human? I can never imagine it. A thousand years ago? It would have been different."

He looked at me questioningly and didn't answer. "Sorry, that's so rude. I didn't mean to pry." I quickly said.

"Its not rude at all. It _was _different … to say the least but I liked it. It was home. It was always very cold though, because of no electricity." He laughed at this. "I liked hunting though. I still do it occasionally but it's just not the same. I think you would have liked it." He said.

I scoffed lightly. "You don't know me." I said, but it wasn't rude.

"You wouldn't believe how wrong you are on that." He replied, smiling.

"What the hell is this?" Crap. Of course.

I stood up quickly from my position and noticed that I was sitting a lot closer to Kol then I thought.

"Damon!" I said as I walked up to him. All he had was a look of disgust.

"So this is why you come here? To lay with _Kol _at the place that _I_ showed you."

"No, of course not. I came here by myself. I needed time alone and then Kol showed up. We got talking and that's it." I shrugged, not knowing why Damon was blowing this up out of proportion.

"Elena, do you remember that he broke my bones using a baseball bat?" He glared at me.

"Yes, but I—" I started.

"So you don't care?" He interrupted.

"I do, but—" He interrupted again.

"Elena hes a heart-less monster!" He yelled, the veins in his face becoming visible and his eyes going red out of anger.

"A monster?" I scoffed. "You're scaring me more then he has!" I screamed, backing up.

"_He's _right here." Kol said putting his hand up and shaking it slightly.

"Yeah." I replied. "And _we're _leaving." I said walking up to Kol.

Damon's face cleared up. "You're leaving? With him?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"You've known the guy for what? 10 minutes?" He said questioning.

"Yep." I replied again.

"And you trust him?" He asked a little softer.

I looked at Kol before looking back at Damon. "I do. I will be home later. Think of a speech for then. Make it a good one." I responded, slightly squinting, before walking off into the trees with Kol by my side.

When I looked back Damon was gone. I sighed and looked forward.

"You chose to come with me?" He asked after a few minutes of walking.

"He was being stubborn." I replied.

Kol smiled before we sped off towards the Grill. We walked in and I groaned quietly as I spotted Caroline. Why did I come to the Grill? There is always someone I know here. I did not feel like getting questioned.

"Lets just go." I whispered to Kol.

Unfortunately Caroline started calling out my name. I put on a fake smile and turned around to face her.

"Elena! Hey!" She said before spotting Kol and crossing her arms over her chest. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a friend." I replied while internally sighing.

She glared at him before turning back to me. "Damn, I wish I could stay and chat but I just got the best news!" She looked at Kol again. "I'll tell you later." She hugged me goodbye before leaving the Grill.

"I've seen her before… oh yeah. The night she distracted Nik so that Alaric could stake me." He laughed like it was some funny joke.

I laughed once before leading us to the bar.

"What would you like?" The girl behind the counter asks, staring at Kol, not even trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Nothing for me, thanks." He says, looking at me.

I laughed at him before looking over at the girl. "Two of the strongest drink you've got."

She walks off, glancing at Kol from now and then and giggling with another girl behind the bar.

That's how the night started. Before I knew it I was pushing down shot, after shot, after shot.

Kol soon got into it and was drinking with me. I didn't feel too drunk though but soon all of the rowdy old men came in and started checking me out. Even though Im a vampire I still don't like it, that was my cue to leave.

It was late at night and we walked out of the Grill. Kol walked me back to the boarding house and said it wasn't safe out here at night. I laughed at him and told him that I could handle myself, he only scoffed at this.

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know." I said, when we were in front of the house.

"What kind of man would I be if I left my date to walk home at the middle of the night?" He asked seriously, inching closer to me.

I backed up and put my hands in front of me. "Oh no. No no no no no." I replied. "This was _not _a date, Kol. I have a boyfriend."

"What if you didn't?" He pushed. "What would you do if he wasn't in the picture?"

I was lost for words. There was something about his eyes that were so compelling.

"If Damon wasn't in the picture … I would definitely go out with you." I answered almost robotically.

He smiled and stepped back. "See you later, darling."

I shook my head slightly and when I looked up again he was gone.

Now I have to face Damon. I sighed as I turned around and entered the house. Of course, he was waiting in the same chair but this time he didn't stand up when I entered.

"Hey." I said timidly. No answer. "Damon?" I asked. Still no answer.

I walked up in front of him and sat down on the little table in front of the chair. He was looking out to space.

I sighed heavily before he spoke. "You would date Kol?" He asked.

"No." I laughed lightly. "He tried compelling me, I could feel it, but I lied to him. So he wouldn't do anything stupid."

He looked at me questioningly. I held up my wrist to show a small bracelet with a charm that had vervain in it.

"I wanted to figure out who Kol is." I shrugged. "And Im earning his trust so that he will tell me."

Damon shook his head slightly while he smiled and grabbed my face in his hand. "That's my girl." He whispered before kissing me passionately. "I still don't like you 'hanging out' with him." I could almost see the quotation marks as he said that. "He could still be dangerous."

"I really don't think he is. Oh, and Im sorry about earlier. If Kol thought I was fighting with you and he was there to witness it he would have opened up more to me … I think."

"All is forgiven. Now, last night you said you would make it up to –"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as I had already jumped in his lap. I was straddling his thighs while kissing him eagerly. How come I didn't want this last night? Why was I so stupid?

He sped us up to the bedroom as we continued kissing. He laid me down on my back in the middle of the bed and started kissing my neck. He gently lifted my top over my head. As he did he started kissing up and down my stomach. You know, sex with Damon is the best thing in the world. Have I said that yet? Maybe once? Well it is.

I fell asleep in complete ecstasy.

I slept for hours. It could have even been days. That's what it felt like. When I woke up I was extremely groggy and I was sitting in a chair. I went to stand up but there were restraints holding my legs and arms to the seat. I began screaming as I tried, and failed, to break the restraints off.

I started looking around, for a way, any way out and noticed that there was another chair across from me. And a knocked out Damon was in it. I could tell he was alive but the sound of his unneeded breathes.

Only one thought was racing through my head at this point.

Fuck.

* * *

**Well there you go. What has Elena gotten into this time? Who do you think has her and Damon? Who's going to save the day, seeing as it was normally Damon, and now hes there with her?**

**Any opinions, statements, criticism, questions, tell me! Even in just a few words! It doesn't take long. I might or might not continue this story. It depends if I start getting reviews or not and if I know that people are actually reading this story and enjoying it. **

**Mandy xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11. I never expected my story to get over 2000 views, so thank you to anyone who has read it and liked it. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

"Damon!" I screamed. He didn't move. I repeated screaming his name until he finally opened his eyes. He locked his gaze with mine and took in his surroundings.

"Elena." He breathed. "I'll get you out of here."

I nodded. "Im scared Damon." I cried. "I had my whole life to look forward to with you and Im not even going to get a chance to live it. I love you Damon. I just need you to know."

He shook his head. "No. No don't even say that. We'll get out of this. What did you once tell me?" I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly. "Hey look at me." I looked at him with hope in my eyes. "We'll survive this. We always survive."

I smiled slightly with faith.

At that moment the big steel door creaked opened and Klaus walked through.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Sorry to interrupt love, but now that you are both awake we can get started."

"Let her go." Damon snarled. "Take me. Just please don't hurt her."

Klaus laughed and turned his attention to Damon. "I don't think so. I thought that it would be much more fun this way, don't you? Since you turned her into a vampire …"

Damon interrupted him. "Since _I _turned her into a vampire? I didn't do shit! I never wanted this for her!" He yelled.

"Well, it was your blood, so I class that as your fault." He said amused. "Now, where was I before you rudely interrupted? Since you turned her into a vampire, my only doppelganger, and I can not make any more hybrids I thought it would be fun for her to watch as I drive a stake through your heart."

I took a sharp intake of breath. "No." I whispered. "Please, please!" I begged. "I will do anything, just please don't kill him. Im begging you."

"The only thing I ever wanted from you, Elena, was your doppelganger blood and now you can no longer give that to me. Therefore rendering this a difficult situation." He _tsked _before continuing. "I always knew the Salvatore brothers would do this to you. Honestly, I thought it was going to be Stefan. Doppelgangers never cease to surprise me."

He then pulled up his sleeve showing a wooden stake. He held it in his hands before walking up to me.

"What are you doing!" Damon yelled.

"What? You didn't honestly think I would kill you without having a little fun first, did you?" He laughed to himself. "I want you to suffer also." He added.

With a swift unsuspecting movement he shoved the stake into my left shoulder and I screamed out in pain.

Damon growled low before struggling as hard as he could to break the restraints on his arms.

"No point, mate. I had a witch spell them earlier. I will be back later to check on things."

He began to walk out before Damon said something. "Aren't you at least going to take the stake out!"'

Klaus frowned before answering. "If I pull it out she heals. Where would be the fun in that?"

He strode out pulling the iron door closed and locking it shut. The pain in my shoulder was excruciating. I began breathing heavily as Damon glanced at me with a pained look in his eyes.

"Im sorry that I … that I couldn't protect you Elena." He whispered.

"Its not … your fault." I groaned through my teeth.

Sitting there was extremely painful. What hurt more then the stake in my shoulder was Damon. He had his head hung low as a tear escaped out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't tear my eyes from him even though I was causing myself pain.

I sat there for god knows how long before the iron door creaked open and Klaus walked back through with a smile on his face.

"How are we feeling, sweetheart?"

All I did was stare him down. He was a sick monster.

He laughed quietly before ripping the stake out of my shoulder. It started healing back and I knew that I needed blood. My mouth was dry and there was a hunger inside me that only blood could get rid of.

"You know, someone's going to wonder where we are soon." I hissed.

"I don't think so. I took care of it. Now…" He walked over to Damon and bent down to look directly in his eyes. Damon scowled before looking away. Klaus held his gaze again and this time Damon store at him with a blank look. I recognized that immediately. Compulsion.

Klaus laughed. "No vervain? At least I know that I can compel him." He shrugged. I quickly looked at my wrist and cursed internally when my bracelet wasn't there. He shoved the stake into his stomach. Damon growled as he felt the impact of it. I hated seeing him in pain. I held back my tears though; crying is not going to fix anything.

There was nothing I could do but watch. It was absolutely horrible. Leaving the stake in Klaus looked at me and smiled before walking out and locking the door again.

That was our normal routine. I lost track of time after a while. Klaus would come in, pull the stake out and then shove it in my stomach repeating but alternating between Damon and me. He would send a vampire in once every few days to give us a glass of blood each, just so we wouldn't rot.

I drifted in and out of sleep and Damon did the same. We would look over at each other with the same pained expression on our faces, occasionally whispering but after a while even talking was too exhausting.

Each time the stake got shoved into Damon I learnt to block out his moans of pain and to try and ignore it as best I could. I was emotionally, physically and mentally drained. Sometimes Klaus would be somewhere else so he had other vampires come in and do his dirty work.

It was one of the times when Damon had the stake shoved into his leg when I heard grunts outside. We looked at each other hopefully. It was always dead quiet.

The big iron doors opened and Kol, Caroline and Bonnie barged through. I smiled at them as Bonnie started chanting. When she finished Kol came and ripped the restraints off my arms and I kicked the ones off my own leg. Kol gazed at me and smiled but I couldn't return it until Damon was okay. I ran up to him and pulled his off. I ripped the stake out of his leg and he grunted in pain.

Caroline reached behind her back and handed me a blood bag. "You know, it was so hard to fight all those creeps off and still keep this blood bag from exploding." She said, motioning out the door with her hand.

I handed the bag to Damon and he shook his head. "No, Elena. You need you're strength, in case there's more."

"I wouldn't know how to fight either way. You drink it." I basically ripped the straw-like tube and shoved it in his face. I know he wouldn't be able to resist. He started drinking but left half.

I laughed quietly before I drank the other half. I was feeling a little better but know I needed more if I wanted my full strength back.

"Come on." Bonnie said. "We have to get out of here before Klaus comes back."

We all walked out of the door. It was like a jail. There was another big iron door that was opened. Klaus is big on protection. We walked up these stairs and we were in a storage type room. When we exited the storage room we walked in to a living room. There were dead bodies lying around. Probably the hybrids that Klaus had left. I looked around and, besided the bodies, it looked like a normal house. A big one.

"Are we in Klaus's mansion?" I breathed.

"Yep." Caroline said simply. "Come on, no time to check out the place. Im sure Kol will give you a tour later." She said glaring at me. Was she angry about that?

I gave her a look that said 'not now.'

I was almost out the front door when Rebekah walked through. I bumped into her and stood back. "Hello Elena." She looked around at all of us and stopped at Kol. "What are you doing, Kol?"

"Im helping Elena." He replied looking at me.

"To be honest when you said that you fancied Elena I didn't really believe you." Shee laughed slightly.

Damon growled quietly and I looked at Kol. He simply shrugged a shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I? I can tell what all the fuss was about with Damon and Stefan. She's amazing." Kol said.

This time Damon turned around and held Kol up by the collar and sped them to the wall. He pushed him back, slamming Kol's head against the wall. "Don't."

Kol simply laughed and so did Rebekah. I ran over to Damon and put my hand on his shoulder. "Damon, enough." I whispered.

He let go of him roughly before turning to me and giving me a loving look. We all walked back to everyone else and Caroline decided to speak.

"Rebekah, what are you going to do? Take us all hostage? I don't think so. You are a desperate bitch that doesn't have anything to do rather then torment people who actually have a good thing going."

She scoffed. "You underestimate me."

She grabbed Caroline's hair and threw her into the wall. There was a loud thump at the impact but Caroline got up. She attempted to run at Rebekah but she easily reached over and snapped her neck. It all happened so fast.

As all this was going on Kol passed me something. I looked down and realized that I had a dagger in my hand. He mouthed 'use it.'

Bonnie gasped loudly and Rebekah glared at her. I quickly hid the dagger up my sleeve, making sure it didn't show.

She tried to run towards her but I ran and stood in the middle. Damon followed and was next to me while Kol stayed back.

"What are you going to do Elena?" She whispered. "Im 1000 years older then you." She said louder. "I'd like to see you attempt something. You got lucky that once—"

Her words were cut off as I quickly thrust the dagger into her heart. As she slowly turned grey I laughed in her face and whispered. "That's two times, Rebekah. Im getting good at this."

She fell to the floor as Kol ran up and caught her before she hit the floor. "I did tell her not to come after you, Elena." He shrugged like he hadn't just had a part in killing his sister. Well, she wasn't fully dead. As long as the dagger stayed in she would remain dead.

Caroline woke up now and realized what was happening to her. She was a bit disorientated but soon recovered. She put an arm around Bonnie's waist and helped her get out of there fast. We all sped to the boarding house. When we got there, Damon, Me and Bonnie all walk in but Kol, carrying Rebekah's body, and Caroline got stuck at the door.

I laughed at them getting stuck as I walked upstairs. I abruptly stopped and thought 'how did Klaus get in if Wendy was still alive?'

She was in her room like she normally is, sitting on her bed with her laptop open. I smiled at her as I walked in.

"Hey, I need you to invite a few friends of mine in."

"Of course." She replied starting to walk out of her room.

"Wait a second." I said. "When was the last time you saw Damon and me?"

"About a week ago. A British man knocked at the door when you and Mr. Salvatore were sleeping. He told me to invite him in and I unwillingly did. Im sorry, I didn't want to. I know Mr. Salvatore told me to ask whom you wanted invited in but I couldn't help it. He then told me to leave so I did. When I came back you and Mr. Salvatore were both gone. There was a note on my bed that said that you went on a holiday together. I believed it at first but when I went in your bedroom a few days later to clean I saw that there were two empty syringes on the floor. I picked them up and smelt vervain immediately. Mr. Salvatore told me about that. I went and told someone. I told that nice blonde lady, Caroline. She thanked me a lot and then told me to go back home. Im sorry Mrs. Salvatore that I didn't tell anyone sooner, it wont happen again." She mumbled while looking at the floor.

"Its okay, Wendy. You did the right thing. Thank you. Oh, Mrs. Salvatore?" I asked.

"Yes." She muttered. "Mr. Salvatore said that was your name, well, he said Elena Salvatore. He told me to call you that because he liked the way it sounded. I apologise."

"Its fine. You were just doing what you were told. Now, how about inviting those friends in now?" I smiled at her as we walked down together.

When I walked down Damon had Kol up against the wall, similar to before at Klaus's mansion. His hands were on Kol's throat. Caroline and Bonnie were nowhere to be seen and Rebekah's body was on the floor. Damon punched him in the face a few times before Kol reacted by swiftly snapping his neck.

I yelped as I ran over to Damon. I cradled his head in my hands and looked up at Kol.

He sighed before walking up and throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll take him in." I nodded my head as I bent down and grabbed Rebekah.

Wendy was still standing in the doorway looking quite shocked. "Its okay Wendy."

"C-c-come in." She stuttered, looking at Kol before running back in the house and upstairs.

I know that Kol wasn't doing that just because he felt like it. It was self-defence. Damon will heal, come back to life and be fine. I still felt mad though. After that long time without being in the comfort of Damon's arms and then finally being home, he has a snapped neck.

I huffed as Kol dropped Damon down on the couch. I ran down into the basement and chucked Rebekah's body in, not even trying to be careful. I went back out and Kol was standing by the couch.

"Look, you shouldn't have done that." I said quietly.

"Why not? So, I should have just let him beat the shit out of me?" He asked, making a face.

"What happened for him to do that anyway?" I inquired. "He wouldn't have done it without a reason."

He laughed slightly. "I called you beautiful." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Well, I _was_ antagonizing him but he shouldn't be such an asshole. He doesn't appreciate you."

I snapped my head up. "Doesn't appreciate me?" I scoffed. "You don't know how he acts around me. You barely know _me _alone."

He stepped closer to me. "Well, then let me get to know you."

"Kol…I…"

"I what, Elena?" Another step.

"Im with Damon and besides, I don't feel for you that way." I whispered.

"Well, maybe you could." He whispered as he took another step.

I shook my head slowly. "No, Kol. I think you're a great guy but us … it's never going to happen." He was standing right in front of me now. I put my hands up and gently pushed him away from me. He looked over at Damon, still unconscious on the couch and then back to me.

"We'll see." He whispered before speeding out of the house.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened? Was Kol getting feelings for me? I just spent ages caught in a love triangle with Stefan and Damon. Did I just fall into another one?

"Oh god." I whispered to myself.

I sped upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone off of the dresser. I went back downstairs to the living area.

I grabbed Damon's legs as I sat down on the couch, and then placed his legs on my lap. I sat there silently for a few minutes, listening to Wendy as she typed on her laptop.

I unlocked my phone and decided to text Caroline.

_Hey. Where did you guys disappear off to? Thank you for helping today. I would still be getting tortured if it wasn't for you or Bonnie. x_

I pressed send and she replied almost instantly.

_Yeah, Im sorry about that. We told Damon to tell you that we had to go. I needed to heal and stuff, because of the broken neck. Bonnie's with me, she wanted to know if you were okay? Actually, we both did. Oh and you're welcome. Im so glad Rebekah is dead! All we have to deal with is Klaus now. :( Xxx_

I smiled. I really did love my best friends.

_Im fine thanks. Sorry Care, I got to go. Talk to you later. Xxoo_

Damon slowly started to stir and I rubbed his leg gingerly. He looked over at me and quickly stood up.

"Where is he?!" He huffed. I stood up with him and put my hands on either side of his arms.

"Hes gone." I whispered softly.

He looked at me and took me in his arms. "Elena." He whispered into my hair.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I realized how much I truly did miss this. Just being here with him. I pulled back and put my lips to his passionately. It was only a week but oh gosh did it go fast.

I truly loved this man. I've been with him for only a little while but already we've got tortured, locked up, had fights. This isn't a normal relationship and for that, I was grateful. Normal is boring. I never know what to expect when Im with him.

* * *

**That was longer then my usual chapters! What did you think about that one? I really hoped you liked it! Kol? What'd you think about him helping them dagger Rebekah? Is it genuine? Don't forget to review, please!**

Mandy xo

e t


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, it gives me motivation to write the next chapter and get it uploaded quickly! **

**There is smut in this chapter so if that's not your thing, Skip past it. :)**

* * *

Mandy xo

"Do you know where Stefan is? I haven't seen him in ages." I asked.

It had been a week since Klaus captured us. There was still no sign of him and, to be honest, that was scaring me. Damon and me were sitting in a booth at the back of the Grill. We decided to come here for dinner and not spend all of our time at home. We were waiting for Caroline and Bonnie, since we invited them out.

Damon sighed. "Don't know." He replied, shrugging.

I nodded my head slowly and pulled my phone out of my pocket as it started ringing. I answered it and heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey, I haven't seen you much lately."

"Yeah, I know. Im sorry, I've just had a lot on." I replied, feeling sad that I really haven't seen him much since becoming a vampire.

"Are you free now?" He asks. Just as he does I see Caroline and Bonnie walk towards us.

I sigh slightly. "Sorry Jer, not now. Maybe later? Or even tomorrow. Im at the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline." As I look up Tyler is walking with them. "And Tyler…" I say absentmindedly.

"Tyler? I thought he was dead." Jeremy says sounding quite surprised.

"Theres so much I have to talk to you about. I will come by the house later, kay?"

"Yep. See you then." He hangs up the phone and Caroline and Bonnie slide into the booth with us. Tyler remains standing.

I stand up out of my seat and pull him into an embrace. I haven't seen him since before he was 'dead' and Im glad he's okay.

"Im sorry that this happened to you Elena." He whispers.

"Its okay Tyler." I reply, pulling back.

We both sit down into the booth and Tyler gives Damon a nod, which he returns.

"Who wants drinks?" I ask.

Everyone agreed and Damon and Tyler went up to the bar to order them all. I smile at Caroline.

"Caroline, Im so happy for you. You must be ecstatic to see him, after thinking he was dead."

The grin on her face was so big that it looked like her cheeks hurt. "Elena, you have no idea. The feeling I have is just out of this world. He's been taking me out on dates, being extremely romantic. I could cry talking about how much I missed him."

"Im glad he makes you happy." I replied then turning to Bonnie. "How has Jaymee been?" I asked.

She sighed dreamily. "Perfect. We don't see each other every second of every day and that's good, because if we did, I'd probably get sick of him but Im getting genuine feelings towards him. How's it like living with Damon?" She asked me.

"Its great. Hes a perfect gentleman, when he wants to be. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else."

Caroline sighed happily. "Look at this. The three of us, in love."

Tyler and Damon then came and sat down with our drinks. Damon put his arm around my waist and I actually felt like a normal couple. No talk about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and doppelgangers, just five friends out for a drink.

It was getting late and Bonnie had to go home, soon after, Caroline and Tyler left leaving just Damon and me.

"And then there were two." Damon said. "Not that I don't like it." He kissed me quickly.

"Im sorry but I have to go see Jeremy. Tell him what's been going on." I sighed.

He pouts and makes it incredibly hard to leave. He kisses me again but this time its long and passionate. "Can you still leave?" He asks as he pulls back.

I lean in and press my body against his and kiss him harder before pulling back and whispering. "Yes."

I stood up out of the booth and walked out of the Grill leaving Damon behind.

I ran to Jeremy's house and let myself in. He was sitting on the couch watching some TV show. He mustn't have heard me come in because when I cleared my throat he turned around and got out of seat incredibly fast and had me pulled into a tight hug.

My head was resting on his shoulder and I could smell the warm blood pulsing through his body. I could hear it. No. Hes my brother I could never do that to him. I could feel the monster I try so hard to bury deep down inside of me rush up to the surface. My fangs appeared along with the veins under my eyes.

'_It would just take a second.'_ I could almost hear the monster whispering seductively. _'His necks right there. Do it. One bite and all of that blood could be yours.' _

I took a deep breath. Bad idea. I held my breath this time. I couldn't smell the blood anymore, but I knew it was there. I quickly pulled myself out of the hug and turned around so that he couldn't see my face.

'_Oh come on.'_ The voice whispered. _'Its not too late… look at him. You can even see the vein in his neck throbbing. Begging you to take a bite. Just a sip wouldn't hurt him, right?'_

"Elena?" He asked. He knew it was coming. He had been around plenty of vampires to know.

"Im sorry Jeremy." I whispered, staring at the wall, before rushing out of there.

I ran straight back to the boarding house. This is why I couldn't live with Jeremy, too much temptation. Wendy was different… I wasn't spending my days hanging out with her. She was always cooped up in her bedroom.

I saw the car and was so greatful that Damon was already back. He must have heard me coming because he met me in the front yard. My vampire face was still present. I couldn't relax enough to make it go away.

Damon must have known what happened because he had me in his arms in a second.

"Breath. Just breath." I did. I took a few deep breaths and I could feel my fangs eventually retract. He pulled back but kept my face in his hands. He looked me straight in the eyes.

I could feel the veins were still there and I was too worked up to concentrate on getting them to disappear. Damon kissed the veins under my left eye softly. I melted into his touch. He then went to the other eye and did the same.

When he pulled back he looked at me with a smile on his face. I could no longer feel the veins and by the look Damon was giving me, they were gone.

I stopped myself. I stopped the monster. I smiled. More to myself then anything.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back. "I think you need some blood to drink."

I nodded. He ran his hands down my arms and intertwined our fingers together. He kissed me slowly and passionately before leading me inside.

Wendy was in the parlour sitting on the couch doing something on her laptop. I went and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'll just be a second." He said.

He walked off to the fridge in the basement where he keeps all of the blood bags. Wendy shouldn't be down here. Why is she down here? Why did Damon leave me alone with her? I sat there tapping my foot impatiently. It was only a few seconds later that Wendy closed her laptop and excused herself.

The blood is way better fresh. Why would I drink out of a blood bag if she's right here? I closed my eyes trying to breathe. She was just about to walk up the first step when I sped up and stood behind her. I grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. I could feel this push coming from behind my eyes.

"You're going to enjoy this, Wendy."

"Im going to—" She didn't get to finish. I was latched onto her throat and I drank. The monster that I tried so hard to bury deep inside of me before was now rushing to the surface. I grabbed the back of her head with my hand while my other hand was holding onto her arm. I didn't want to kill her. That's not my intention. I tried to be as gentle as I could. I started to hear her heart rate slow down. I knew it was time to stop. I slowly pulled my fangs out of her neck and bit into my own wrist. I shoved it against her mouth and she drank eagerly. There was a bit of blood that had dripped down her neck but that was easily cleaned. When I could see the two puncture holes in her neck had closed up I pulled my wrist away.

I looked into her eyes and whispered. "Thank you." I was thanking a lot of people today. "You should probably go and take an aspirin. You might have a slight head-ache, oh and you might want to think about cleaning that up."

She nodded, dazed, and wondered up the stairs into her bathroom, swaying slightly from the blood loss.

I slumped down to my knees and wondered what just happened. I was able to control myself. Maybe I could do this after all.

"You did it." I heard Damon's voice from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see him lounging against the wall. "That was amazing."

I laughed and ran into his arms crashing my still bloodied lips to his. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to give me access. Our tongues met and we both wrestled for dominance.

This kiss wasn't about passion. This kiss was all about sex.

I flung my hands around his neck and rustled them through his hair. I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands went straight to my ass, which he gave a squeeze, causing me to moan into his mouth.

His hands were now roaming my body. Up and down my legs, my ass, up my back, into my hair. He sped us over to the table and sat me down on it. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist and I could feel his hardness pressing against my core.

He started kissing down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"I … love … you." He mumbled between kisses.

"Shh!" I demanded.

He reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, agonizingly slow, over my head, leaving me in my jeans and red lacy bra.

He stepped back and admired me for a second before ripping the lace from my body. I gasped at the sudden movement but soon smiled flirtatiously at him. He went straight for my breasts, massaging one with his hand while working on my other one with his mouth. I moaned loudly and flung my head back as I closed my eyes. I grabbed the back of his head and held onto his hair roughly. I opened my eyes and pulled his head back so I could look into his eyes.

"I need you … inside of me." I gasped.

He laughed as he bent down slightly to undo the zip on my jeans. He roughly pulled them down my legs and over my feet. I jumped off of the table and ripped his shirt open causing buttons to fly in all directions. I slid his shirt down his shoulder and it fell to the floor.

I then moved onto his pants. I quickly had his belt off and his jeans were down around his feet. Good day to choose not to wear boxers. He stepped out of them and now it was my turn to step back and admire him. He reached down and ripped the red lace panties right off of me.

We looked into each other's eyes and in a second I was back in his arms, attacking his lips. I was so wet.

Without warning he slammed into me not even letting me adjust. I moaned loudly, as he started thrusting, long and hard. He sped us upstairs really quickly and onto the bed.

He kept thrusting and I could feel myself coming close. He noticed because he quickened his pace. He exploded into me and I followed seconds after.

We collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. I laughed as I rolled over and kissed him hard.

"Wanna go round two?" He mumbled, laughing.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**What did you think about that one? I hope you liked it! Review please! I need it. It only takes a few seconds! I will update again when this reaches at least 15 reviews, if it doesn't I most likely won't continue on with it. **

**Sorry if I sound like a moody bitch but I don't know what I need to improve on, change, all that stuff. Thanks.**

**Mandy xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**No matter how many reviews I get or don't get I just cant stop writing this! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a little writers block and I would rather the ideas come naturally then to force it and it ending up being horrible. This chapter isn't overly important, save that for the next chapter because you don't mind waiting, right? ;) **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

I stood in the kitchen with my phone in hand. I was staring at Jeremy's contact number, looking at the photo next to it. It was one of the photos I had taken when we were on summer holidays, before all this vampire mess interrupted our lives. The boy in this photo was smiling, and I longed to see that same boy again. All I wanted was for Jeremy to be happy.

Before I had any time to even think about it I pressed the call button and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Elena!" He seemed excited about me calling.

"Hey, Jeremy." I said, a tear leaking out of the corner of my eye as I remembered what I could have done to him yesterday.

"What's up?" He asked, like his old self. I laughed slightly to myself. It was as if he didn't even remember what happened.

"Can I see you?" I whispered in fear that he would be scared of me and didn't want anything to do with me.

"Of course!" He sounded eager.

"I will be there in a sec, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon, Elena." He hung up. As he did Damon came speeding down the stairs and was standing in front of me. He smiled, obviously hearing what was about to happen.

"Did you want me to come with you?" He asked compassionately.

I really thought about his offer. What if I couldn't control myself? What if I ended up feeding off him and hurting him? Or worse? No. I couldn't think like that. I had to trust myself.

"No, no thank you. I think this is something I need to do on my own. You understand, right?" I asked him, while taking a step closer to him and taking his hand.

"Of course." He replied while bring our intertwined hands up to his lips and placing a lingering kiss on the back of my hand.

I giggled slightly while I watched him. I kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away.

"I better go." I whispered. "I will see you later though." I gave him one last smile as I walked down the hall and out the door.

I was in front of Jeremy's house in a second. I decided between just walking in or knocking. I settled for knocking.

Jeremy had the door swung open and me in a tight embrace in a matter of seconds. The scent of his blood hit me like a tidal wave. _Breathe. Just breathe through it. _I chanted to myself over and over again. That's exactly what I did.

And it worked.

My thoughts weren't all revolving around drinking his blood now, I could actually think. I started crying. Crying for love of my brother. Crying for me being able to do this. Crying because I actually know that everything is going to be okay.

He pulled away and looked at me and I could see that he was proud of me. I grinned at him and wiped away the tears that had remained on my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Thanks." He said. Now I was confused.

"Thanks?" I questioned.

He laughed and then answered. "For not eating me." I laughed with him and we made our way inside.

We decided to stay in and have cute brother/sister bonding time. We watched movies and ate so much junk food. We talked about everything that needed to be said. I was surprised when he confided in me about his love for Bonnie and what he should do. I was upset for him because I knew that Bonnie had moved on.

When it started getting late I knew I had to go back home to Damon. I yawned and was surprised at how tired I really was.

"You know, since you seem to be good at controlling yourself you should move back in. Your bed is still here exactly the way you left it."

I smiled at him as I stood up and headed for the door with him in tow. "One night … who's to say I cant control myself tomorrow night? And besides, I like living with Damon."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah. Meaning you like sex."

I swatted his arm and gasped as we laughed together. "I will see you tomorrow, Jer." I said still laughing. He gave me a final wave before I started to head back to the boarding house.

I took my time, not running at full speed and the second I took a step inside the house Damon's lips were attacking mine eagerly. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at me as he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"I missed you today." He whispered seductively.

"Mmm, I missed you too, baby." I whispered back, still blown away by the kiss.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" He asked, going all serious.

"No. Just a whole lot of chips and popcorn." I laughed.

"Good." He replied, sliding his hands down my shoulders, down my arms and he grabbed hold of my hands. "I want to take you somewhere."

Letting go of my hands he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold. He looked … nervous?

"Really Damon?" I snorted. _Good going, Elena. Snorting. So attractive. _I said to myself.

He didn't answer except continued to blindfold me. I couldn't see a thing at all. He grabbed my hands again and I know he led me outside because I could feel the wind tugging at my hair.

He then led me into the surrounding forest. I could tell by the sound of our feet crunching along the floor and the leaves crackling. Where is this man taking me?

Out of nowhere he abruptly stopped almost caused me to fall over but his strong hands caught me. He untied the blindfold at the back of my head and then let it fall. What I saw was breathtaking.

We were at our little river; the one where he would come to when he was human in 1864, except it looked a whole lot different. There were golden fairy lights hanging down from the treetops everywhere. The river lit up beautifully. There was a round table in the middle of the small clearing and it had a big candle lighting it up with a bouquet of long stem roses sitting in the middle. On the sides of the table there were two silver domes, covering what I could smell was food.

Damon walked up and grabbed the roses, and then walking back over he handed them to me. I took them gently and smelled them. Gorgeous.

He must have known what I was thinking because he didn't ask what I thought of it. He knew I thought it was absolutely stunning.

He held his arm out and I linked mine through it. He walked us over to the table and pulled out the chair for me. There were also two glasses of red wine sitting on the table as well.

"Its wine laced with blood. It tastes amazing. I hope you don't mind?" He asked cautiously. I smiled and took a sip. It did taste amazing.

He gazed at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. It was a beautiful dinner, a beautiful night, and here I am sitting in a simple sundress. Not even any makeup on.

I looked absolutely … "Gorgeous." I heard him say. He looked flustered as he looked down at his hands and then back up to me. "You look gorgeous." He added.

I smiled at him and blushed slightly. We got stuck into our meal shortly after that and I didn't even know what it was called but it tasted amazing.

When we finished I took another look at our surroundings. "How did you do all this?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Well, I had a little help." He said, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

We were silent for a few minutes. This isn't like Damon. No snide comments every two second. He's not really flirting much either.

He looked down at his hands again and brought out his phone. He started texting someone and a second after he slid it back into his pocket beautiful music started playing. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Elena Gilbert, may I have this dance?" He asked ever so politely. I nodded my head and stood up, placing my hand in his.

He led us over to an empty spot and we began swaying to the music. I liked having him this close to me. I could stay like this forever. Not having to worry about Originals or rage-aholic ex-boyfriends.

We danced for what could have been hours, I wouldn't have minded if we kept on going. He looked at me lovingly and then lent down to kiss me. Softly and passionately. It wasn't anything too out there, it was just nice.

"Elena, you know I love you like crazy right?" He asked, a mere centimeter away from my lips. I could feel his hot breath caressing me.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"And you know I would do anything for you?" He asked again.

"Yep." I answered. It was the only thing I could really conjure up to say.

"And you know I want to spend every day of my existence with you?" He asked once more.

"As I do with you. Now where are you going with—" I stopped speaking. My mind came to a halt and raced at the same time as he slid down to the floor.

On one knee.

Held my left hand.

And pulled out a black velvet box.

"Elena Gilbert, I love you so much and I honestly do not see myself with anyone else but you. I know that I have all eternity to do this but I really don't see the point in waiting. I need to know that you will be mine forever. Would you make me the happiest being on earth in becoming my bride?" He gulped audibly. I could see a sweat bead dripping down his forehead. My eyes were filled with tears and one slid down my cheek.

He opened the little box and the ring glistened up at me. It was obviously a ring from a long time a go. It was beautiful though.

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she died and told me to marry someone who I truly loved. Elena, there's not going to be anyone but you." He whispered the last part nervously.

As more tears trickled down my cheeks I whispered, barely audible. "Yes."

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes shining up. I knew that he heard me.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." I said louder, my voice not so shaky. Without any more questions he took the ring and slid it onto my finger. He kissed the finger with the ring on it lightly before smiling gloriously and standing up.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me as he spun me around in a circle once before kissing me with such raw passion and love that a waterfall of tears started. He wiped them away with his thumbs and looked at me.

"I love you, fiancé." I purred.

"I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

**Not a big chapter? Im such a liar haha. So, what did you think of Elena becoming Damon's fiancé? I loved writing it! I know that in this they have technically only been together for a few weeks but when I think about it, I include all of season 3 of the show as them 'being together' even though they weren't technically together. Okay now Im rambling, anyway please leave your thoughts about this chapter, it would be much appreciated!  
**

**Mandy xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it honestly means so much to me! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter. 3**

**Mandy. xo**

* * *

I decided that it was time to tell people about my engagement. I wanted to go to Caroline, get some girly advice.

It had been a week since Damon proposed and I spent most of that time making love to my new fiancé. I thought that it was time to actually leave the house for once.

I was at Caroline's doorstep and had just rung the bell when she answered.

"Hey." She said, a little down. "Come in, come in." She pulled me inside and basically threw me on the couch. "Im really worried about Bonnie." She said, seriously. "She called me before and was acting really strange. She said all this stuff about meeting her cousins and a lot of stuff about Damon as well. She said 'Im sorry Caroline, but I have to do what's right for Elena.' What does that even mean?"

I sat there dumfounded. What did that mean? Bonnie was all good with me being with Damon just a while ago. What changed? And cousins? I wasn't aware she even had any.

"I don't know. That's weird."

"Anyway" Caroline sighed. "What did you want to talk about? You called me before and you said you want to talk about something, wait … no, two things really important."

I smiled at her before using my left hand to fix my hair extremely slowly, trying to flaunt it. She continued to stare at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What did you –" She stopped talking abruptly and her eyes almost fell out of her sockets as she eyed my hand. "He didn't!" She squealed.

"He so did!" I replied.

She grabbed my hand and took a hard look at the ring that was sitting on my finger. "Wow! Its beautiful." She breathed.

"It was his mothers." I said, looking at the ring right along with her in awe.

She pulled me in for a tight hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Caroline, you're the first person that I have told."

She looked shocked. "Really? Oh my god, this is amazing. What date are you getting married? Where abouts is it going to be? Oh, we are going to have so much fun planning your wedding, Elena!" She gushed out.

I laughed at her. "Slow down, it's not going to be any time soon. Maybe in a decade or two? I really don't know."

She beamed at me and nodded her head. "Of course. Now what was the other thing?"

I smiled and suddenly found my fingers extremely interesting, fiddling with them. "I want to start feeding off of humans. Like, not everyday or anything just sometimes. I want you to come with me and help me for the first few times, because I don't want to kill anyone. I want you to make sure I don't kill anybody."

She smiled at me and laughed slightly. "Of course I will come with you, Elena. You're my best friend. I want to be there to help you through anything." She smirked mischievously. "You want to go now?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "Sure." I was actually pretty excited.

She pulled me up off the couch with her and linked her arm through mine. We decided on going to a sleazy little bar just outside of Mystic Falls. Caroline said she always went here and preyed on the men who would target young girls.

We arrived to this bar and she led me to a dark alleyway by the side of it. Down the other side of the alley there was a door, leading inside the bar. She put her finger to her mouth as a gesture telling me to be quiet before tapping her ear and motioning to the bar. I listened in and a conversation stood out to me. I could hear a drunken man, slurring.

"Ya know, everyfing happens for a reason. I fink we met 'cause fate bought us togeva."

I rolled my eyes at the corny line.

A girl replied uncomfortably, trying to sound polite. "Im sorry but I have to go. It was good talking to you."

"No you don't." He growled. The door swung open roughly a second later and a guy, probably in his late 20's, stormed out holding a younger girl by her hair. She was crying at this point trying to pry the mans hands off of her. Caroline and me were hiding in the shadows, laying low until the right moment called for it.

The man threw her against the brick wall roughly and attacked her lips viciously. He was holding her shoulders against the wall so that she couldn't escape. I looked at Caroline and she nodded her head.

"I know you've hunted before." She whispered. "But Im hungry as well. Do you mind…?"

I laughed silently. "Of course not."

We then stepped out of the shadows and walked up the alleyway. The man stopped what he was doing but still held onto the girl with a grip that looked like it was hurting her. He stared at us in awe before giving me a sly smile.

"Come to join the party ladies?" He slurred.

"Hmm" I said, pretending to be considering it. "Nah, but were going to start our own party if that's alright."

"You sure ca—" He didn't get to finish. Caroline had sped up and pushed him against the wall hard, releasing him away from the girl.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"S-Stephanie. Whatever you just did … thank you." She mumbled, tears streaming down her face. She was a pretty girl. She had bright red hair and seeing her up close she looked about two years older then us.

"Okay, Stephanie." Caroline sighed, compelling her. "You're going to go home and all you will remember is that you were at this bar and had few to many drinks. You wont come here again, either. Tell your friends."

Stephanie nodded in a trance before stumbling out of the alleyway and out of sight.

The man was now getting off the floor and glaring at both of us.

"You fucking bitch!" He spat at Caroline. He charged at me and grabbed me by the throat. His strength had nothing against mine. I twisted his hand, probably breaking it, and threw him to the floor.

"What are you?" He asked with fear written all over his face.

"Im your worst nightmare." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I then beared my fangs and attacked his throat. I could distinctively taste the alcohol and cigarette smoke in his blood but it still bet the bagged stuff. I stopped myself and when I stepped back Caroline walked up and drank from his neck until his pulse was just a quiet thrumming.

"You hear that?" She asked. "When you hear their heart is beating like this you know its time to stop."

She bit her wrist and forced it against his mouth. His eyelids were droopy from the blood loss and he was slumped over. She hauled him up and pulled her wrist away. She grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"You deserve so much more then this." She shook her head before continuing. "You drank too much, got into a bar fight, lost, got thrown out here, hit your head, lost a bit of blood, went to hospital and then stumbled home. You don't remember us. You will be a gentleman and you wont sexually abuse anyone. You understand?" She pushed.

"I understand." He replied robotically, his eyes glazed over.

"Good." She replied, smiling happily like a kid on Christmas. She released his shoulders and we watched as he sauntered off.

She turned to me and grinned. "You did it! Oh wow, that was perfect! Want to go again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why not? Just one though, okay?"

"Okay." She replied, we walked off and went to this other bar not too far from here.

This time it was a lot easier. There was this guy sitting in a corner, smoking. We easily drank from him and compelled him to get a job and a better life.

Yes, compelling was wrong. Messing with people's minds? Making them forget stuff? I've never been fond of it. But I really am protecting them and us. If anyone knew vampires existed we would all be dead. I was protecting my friends and family. Why could I never have known this when I as a human? The world really is a different place now.

When we finished our hunt for the night Caroline and I went to her house. I had told Damon I would be staying there tonight and he had no problem with it.

We walked in and Bonnie was sitting on the couch. She heard us and quickly stood up. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Im sorry." She mumbled. "But Im doing this for you, Elena. You will be happy without him."

She closed her eyes and began chanting. I barley knew what was happening as a few other witches walked into the room chanting as well. Caroline went down to the ground screaming and clutching at her head. I tried to run over to her but I was incapable of moving. I was stuck to the spot, a sitting duck.

"Bonnie, stop!" I pleaded. "Whatever you are doing, just stop! Please!"

She opened her eyes and stopped chanting. The other witches continued. "I really am sorry, Elena. Damon just is no good for you. Why would I sit by and watch this happen if I could do something about it? I know you're a vampire and I can't change that but … you need to forget him and Im going to help you with it."

I had no time to argue as I felt myself being dragged under by the darkness. I went really lightheaded and my legs buckled out from under me. It was like the energy was getting sucked right out of me. I don't know what Bonnie is doing but her words kept ringing through my head. '_Damon just is no good for you. Why would I sit by and watch this happen if I could do something about it? I know you're a vampire and I can't change that but you need to forget him and Im going to help you with it.' _

"I love you Damon." I whispered, using any energy I had left before I stopped fighting and let myself get engulfed by the darkness. I didn't even get to tell Jeremy about my engagement…

* * *

**Wow. Dark Bonnie or just crazy Bonnie? Or are they the same thing? What do you think she is doing or planning on doing? I would like to hear all of your theories and I would love some feedback on how Im doing!  
**

**Thanks.**

**Mandy xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so so so sorry to everyone that i havent updated in ages but i have been sick with the flu for ages and havent had the energy to do anything but sleep! I wrote this chapter in between y sickness when i sort of felt better but i am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes/errors or anything of the sort, enjoy. **

**Mandy xo**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

Whenever Elena goes out I always find myself at Mystic Grill, drinking away. I was sitting at the bar when a certain witch came up to me.

"Elena said that she doesn't want to see you anymore. I will collect her stuff, thank you." Bonnie's voice came from behind me.

I turned around and glared at her. "I doubt that. Where is she? I want to see her."

"Fair enough." Bonnie sighed slightly, like this was inconvenient for her and she has some place to be. "She's right outside."

I gave her one last glare before walking fast, past her and out of the grill. Elena was standing there leaning against the car wearing high-heels, a tight tank top that showed off her stomach and skinny jeans. If anything I'd think she was Katherine. Elena doesn't dress like this.

"Elena?" I asked, walking closer to her.

She looked at me and smiled as if she won a prize. Not the way she would normally smile at me.

"I don't know how you know me but that just gets introductions out of the way. You are?" She stuck out her hand, offering a handshake.

I looked back at Bonnie questioningly and she just had a smug smile on her face.

"Elena, you know who I am." I said, turning back to her.

She sighed deeply. "Look, if you're just going to waste my time then don't come up to me." She laughed and looked behind me to Bonnie.

"Seriously, Elena, if this is just something you're doing…. Some game you're playing, tell me. Cause I don't know what this is." I pleaded. I don't know what's going on. Bonnie had already walked off at this point.

She tsked twice and shook her head. "Im over this. Im bored now." She gasped in excitement as she looked behind me. "Look! Theres Kol!"

She walked past me and went up to him. She grabbed his hand and he looked at me, shocked. I walked up and grabbed her and pulled her away. She gasped but still held Kol's hand tightly, dragging him with us. She started yelling then.

"Let go of me, you creep! Help! Help!"

I put my hand over her mouth to make her be quiet. I went into some dark alleyway that is next to the Grill and gently held her against the wall, making sure I didn't hurt her.

I looked at Kol and we must have had the same idea because he looked into her eyes and compelled her.

"Elena, tell me what's happened."

She mumbled. "High school was normal. I went out with Matt, broke up with Matt, I am the most popular girl in school, everyone wants to be me, guys wish they had me." I rolled my eyes at this. "I met Caroline two years a go and we instantly were best friends." Wait, that's not right. "Last year my parents died in a car crash when they were out of town. I met Kol and we are dating now. He told me about vampires and he turned me so we could be together forever. I turned Caroline so we can be best friends forever. That's it."

Kol let go of the compulsion and she shook her head, as if to get rid of it. She noticed her surroundings and broke free of my grip and leaned into Kol.

"Kol, who is this guy?" She asked timidly.

I was standing there, still looking at the wall in shock. Her parents didn't die in a car crash. There was no talk of Stefan or of me. No originals. Going out with Kol? He didn't turn her. This is too much to handle.

"Hes a friend of mine." He said dazed.

"Compel her to remember the truth." I said.

He sighed and I turned around to him. He grabbed her face in his hands and I glared at him. He didn't even need to do that.

He let go after about a minute of just standing there and the look on my face must have asked the question itself.

"It didn't work. The only thing stronger then my compulsion is … magic." We gave a knowing look to each other and I stormed away from them into the grill. I could faintly hear Elena talking to Kol.

"Kol, I was so scared. Thank you so much." And then I heard nothing… wait.

I stopped instantly and turned around. I walked back the way I came and when I turned the corner I saw Elena kissing Kol. And he was doing nothing to stop it.

I sped up to them and hauled him off and threw him into the wall. Elena looked shocked and soon turned to the Elena that I knew. One who didn't need people to protect her.

She stood forward and easily threw me down to the floor. "Get away from him!" She yelled. "Its no concern of yours with what I do with my boyfriend." She spat.

Kol jumped up from his position on the floor and she linked their fingers together. "Lets go." She simply said.

She led him away and I let her go.

I stood up and looked around. I needed to find that goddamn witch. I stormed into the Grill, I instantly spotted her. She was sitting alone at one of the tables. She smiled cruelly at me, as if she knows exactly what Im here for.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I whispered harshly.

She laughed once. "I got rid of you from her life. You're no good for her Damon. You're going to use her and then throw her away on the street like trash. I've seen how you act with girls. Caroline, Andy, Rebekah. You're never going to change Damon. Not for Elena, not for anyone. Im saving her the heartbreak."

I scoffed. "Heartbreak? You changed her whole life and made her some stuck up bitch! And Kol? What the fuck is that all about?" I said quietly so no one else could hear.

She smiled at me again before standing up. "I'd be extra nice to me right now." I laughed humourlessly. "Even though Kol's an original I think he will be good for her. I'll give you a deal. We'll let this go on for, hmm" She looked in thought, "A year? And then I will give her all of her memories back and then we'll let her decide. How's that?"

"A year!" I yelled. That may not be long for vampires but a year is still long enough for Kol to try and win her over.

"Take it or I will never give her memories back to her. It's your choice, Damon. I'll give you tonight to think about it. Meet me here at 12, sharp. Oh, and Im bringing Elena with me. Who knows, she might even bring her boyfriend."

Bonnie walked past me and out of the Grill not looking back once. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute before going home. I guess I had no choice. I will show up tomorrow, agree, leave, and then that gives me enough time to find another witch.

I have to get Elena back.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Who was that guy? I've never seen him before in my life. Im so confused. Kol said that they were friends. You don't treat your friends like that. Even though the man was rude, I still felt drawn to him. Is it bad to say that when I've got a boyfriend?

Kol and I were back at the apartment that I was renting. He has his mansion and I cant live at home with Jeremy for now. Im still dangerous, although Im learning.

I slumped down on the couch and Kol just stood there awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look that made him sit down on the other side of the couch. He barely even looked at me.

I scooted over so that I was sitting right next to him and I lent my head on his shoulder. He was tense at first but he soon relaxed and sighed. I lifted my head up and kissed him unexpectedly and urgently. He didn't seem to be in it though.

I pulled back and averted my eyes from looking at him. "What's gotten into you? Normally I have to be begging for _you_ to stop. Is it about that man we saw earlier?"

He laughed once. "No. Im just … processing." He said hesitantly.

"Processing what?" I demanded. Without giving him time to answer I sped onto his lap. I straddled his legs and lent down to kiss him. He turned his head and a wave of rejection washed over me. I didn't move though. He looked like he was arguing with himself.

He soon turned and looked into my eyes. "What the hell." He said before greedily devouring my lips with his own. I kissed back with just as much passion. He glided his tongue over my lip and I welcomed him in without a second thought. Our tongues danced around with each other for a while and I could feel myself get more aroused by the second and from what I could feel against my leg, so was he.

He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me closer to him so that now there was no part of my body that wasn't touching his. I pulled my mouth away from his and he started kissing down my jaw. He kissed down my neck and stopped when he reached the spot where my main vein would be.

"Do you know" He whispered, his breath tickling me. "That sharing blood with another vampire is completely erotic."

"Go." I whispered. He was right. When he bit into me I got even more turned on, if that's possible. He drank for a while and when he released his fangs from my neck I pulled his lips to mine, tasting my own blood on them. Without even asking I sunk my fangs into his neck and it was an even better feeling then when he bit into me. The feeling of his blood running down my throat … I was in pure ecstasy. It didn't taste like a meal, as if I was feeding from a human, it tasted like desire.

I pulled back and I didn't even know I was taking deep, unnecessary breathes. He had a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I better go." He whispered as I slid off his lap onto the couch.

"Alright." I said. I was extremely tired now.

"Goodnight." He said one last time before walking out the door. I threw my head back over the couch and sat like that for a few minutes. My phone rang and I groaned as I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Meet me behind your apartment. Now." Someone said in a hushed voice. I don't know who it is though. It was definitely a man. I threw on a jacket over my tank top I was wearing and headed downstairs.

When I went to the back of the apartment I saw the man from earlier tonight. I gasped quietly.

"I wanted to apologise, Elena. I shouldn't have acted like that tonight… it's just; you're a beautiful girl. A sweet girl. You shouldn't _be _with someone like Kol. I know how they are. They use you for sex and pleasure." He said. As he did I noticed him staring at my neck, where Kol had bit me minutes before. Even though it has healed there was still a faint, pink scar line. I pulled the side of my t-shirt up suddenly feeling self-conscious.

I thought back to what happened tonight. No. I wasn't going to let this stranger get to me. "You don't even know me!" I yelled.

"I do. Believe me, I do. Elena, if I say something will you promise to hear me out." He asked. He had a pained look on his face and I felt sympathy for him. Why did he care about me and Kol so much? I nodded once. "Bonnie, your 'friend', did a spell on you. We were together before she did it. She said I was no good for you. She made up this big lie and made you believe it. The last day of your human life you got fed vampire blood, my blood, and then your car drove off of Wickery Bridge. You were turned into a vampire and then we were together. You were never with Kol, Elena. Kol never turned you. You loved me. Please, you know a part of you wants to believe me. Elena, I just proposed to you. We're engaged." He looked so sad, so desperate. I really did pity him.

I shook my head. Was this vampire ill? "Do you want to come and sit down in my apartment, maybe a cup of tea, or … or some blood will do you good."

His face turned from sad to angry in the flick of a switch. "Are you kidding me? You think Im insane."

"Damon…" I whispered compassionately. Wait. How do I know his name? No one has said it to me. I could see on his face that he noticed it too.

"Just you wait, Elena. You and I … we've never been able to stay away from each other for long." He whispered.

I took a step towards him but in an instant he was gone. Why did I feel this overpowering need to comfort him?

"Damon Salvatore." I whispered out loud to myself. How did I know his name? I swear I could hear a faint chuckle but decided it was my imagination playing tricks on me and slowly made my way back inside.

* * *

**What did you think of Kol/Elena? I wasn't originally going to do that but it just floated into my brain and stuck. Since Kol had a thing for her I thought I would make him take advantage of that. Review please! **

**Mandy xo**


	16. Authors Note

**hey everyone, im so sorry that i haven't updated in what seems like forever, my laptop broke with all of my TVD stuff on it so i haven't been able to upload chapter 16 but i should be able to get it fixed on Monday, get back to writing and upload some time during the week. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot, and to everyone who enjoys this story i hope that you wont give up on me or this fic! **

**Mandy xo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, Im so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I got my laptop fixed on Tuesday and had my story done that night but, just my luck, the Internet was down and I couldn't upload this chapter. A big thank you to everyone who is still reading this and please review, it would mean heaps. I love you all.**

**Mandy xo**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I felt different. Ever since I met this mysterious Damon Salvatore I haven't felt like myself. When I got out of bed I got dressed quickly and I had this feeling. It was like a magnetic pull towards the Grill. Whatever it was, I went with it. I knew that I was meeting Bonnie there but that wasn't until later.

When I got there I spotted him instantly. Even though he had his back to me I knew who he was. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around he had this smirk that looked very attractive on his face. Wait, what? No. Don't think that. You have a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long. Join me for a drink?" He smiled cockily. Wow, he was so full of himself.

"Yeah, sure." I heard myself say. I didn't even think the words through before they came out. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Damon laughed as I slid into a seat at the bar with him. He called the waitress over and I could tell she was new to working there. She looked him over appreciatively and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want, handsome?" She smiled, trying to be seductive but failing miserable. I scoffed noticeably.

"Two of the strongest drink you have." He replied, while giving her a wink. I laughed loudly now and she glared at me before turning her attention back to Damon.

"Of course. Right away." She basically skipped off, stealing a few glances at him now and then. They didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Why do you care so much if I flirt with the pretty waitress?" Damon asked me, noticing the looks I was giving her.

I turned to him and then thought for a minute. "I don't." I replied, taking a lot longer to answer then necessary.

He laughed once without humour and gave me a sideways glance. "Sure."

At that moment Kol and Bonnie came up to us and they both glared at Damon. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Kol's hand in my own.

"Hey." I whispered and looked up at him.

"Hi." He whispered back and leaned down to kiss me. I almost did but then I suddenly felt nervous, and like I shouldn't do anything in front of Damon. I turned my head away so his lips landed on my cheek and I let his hand drop before fiddling with my hair.

I looked up at Damon and the smirk was back on his face, almost triumphantly. I scowled and walked off, Kol and Bonnie exchanged worried glances before towing behind me.

We sat together at one of the tables that were as far away from Damon as I could get. The only reason I sat far away from him was because I _wanted_ to sit next to him, and that worried me.

I grabbed Kol's hand from under the table. After a few seconds I imagined that it was Damon sitting next to me, not Kol, laughing and kissing me. The worst thing about it was that I didn't even bother to push those thoughts away, I welcomed them.

Bonnie spoke first. "So, how was your night, Elena?"

I was brought away from my daydreams and remembered what happened last night and shared a quick glance with Kol. Not because he drank my blood but because I had spoken to Damon after he left.

"It was okay." I settled with, not wanting to bring up Damon to Bonnie or Kol. They seem to dislike him. Why does everyone seem to hate him so much? She gave me a small smile and then engaged into conversation with Kol about a topic that I found boring.

My eyes drifted around the Grill until they landed on Damon. He was still at the bar but this time the waitress from before was sitting next to him. Her platinum blonde hair was in a plait before but now I could see it was wavy, and cascading down her back.

"So, did you just get off?" I listened in on their conversation. I watched as Damon lent closer to the girl and gently bumped her shoulder.

She giggled and tossed her hair to the side before answering in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "Yeah. Yeah I did. Couldn't risk the chance of you leaving before I got off now, could I?" I could hear the grin behind the words.

"Good idea. I've wanted to talk to you for ages. Is your name as beautiful as you?" Cheesy. Cheesy. So cheesy. But, of course, she giggled again.

"Angela, but Angie is good." She stuck out her hand and he shook it before placing a kiss gently upon it.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied. "Care to take a walk with me?" I glared at the hand that he still held.

"Of course." Her head bobbed up and down eagerly as he continued to hold her hand and on the way to the Grill door he smirked at me, almost like he knew I was listening.

Don't get jealous; don't get jealous I chanted to myself. Too late. I abruptly stood up and ignored Bonnie and Kol's protests as I made my way outside. I followed Damon's scent like I have been around him for years and it led me to the dark alley that I knew all to well.

I saw Damon at the end of the alley with Melanie. He was latched onto her neck, kissing it; her hair fell like a waterfall around his head. I stormed forward not knowing what to say when I stopped them. 'Oh, hi, can you please stop making out with some guy that I barely know because Im jealous? Thanks, love.' That'll never fly. This didn't stop me though.

When I got close I realized what was happening. He lifted his head from his assault on her neck and his mouth was red with fresh blood. He smiled broadly, showing his fangs off and beckoned me forward with his hand.

I felt myself take a small step. His gorgeous face plus fresh blood a mere five steps right in front of me? Heaven.

"Come on. You know you want it." He whispered seductively as he pulled aside Melanie's hair to expose her bleeding wound.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I sped over and was on the girl's neck in a heartbeat. I enjoyed the thought that Damon was watching me and that he was right here, even though I shouldn't have. As the warm blood slid easily down my throat I heard her heart beat grow fainter and fainter. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want anything in the world at that moment except blood. And, well, maybe Damon.

As I felt her body go limp I let go of her arms that I had been holding onto so tight and watched as her body fell to the floor with a quiet thump. I felt no regret. No guilt. Is that so wrong?

I looked over at Damon who was standing closer to me then I expected. The blood on his chin was still present, drying slowly and I knew that I must have been a mess. He reached out, agonizingly slow, and stroked the side of my face. My fangs and veins were still present and he still showed his.

He slowly snaked his hand to gently grab onto the back of my neck. He leaned in closer to me. This is it. We're going to kiss. I stared at his lips that were moving, very slowly, towards mine. So close now. I closed my eyes and braced myself, Im sure that he has a lot of experience in kissing people. I can basically taste his lips now. His hot breathe on my mouth is just …

"Elena!"

I jerked away from Damon because of the sudden noise, wishing that we had taken things that little bit faster. Bonnie was standing there with her arms folded against her chest and a shocked look on her face as she gawked at Melanie's body, dead on the floor.

"What?" It was all I could get out. Her gaze jolted from Melanie to me as she stared appallingly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She screeched as she marched our way. She walked through the middle of us and knelt down next to Melanie's body. She pressed two of her fingers against her throat for a few seconds. She sighed loudly as she closed her eyes.

A few more seconds passed and I dared take a look at Damon. He was already looking at me but I didn't shy away. I smiled widely and he returned his trademark smirk, I was even lucky enough to receive a wink from him. _This_ I blushed at and shied away from.

Bonnie quickly rose to her feet and glared at us. "This is murder. This is wrong."

"No," I protested. "This is what we are. And anyway, she was a slut. Who's gonna' miss her?"

Bonnie huffed and walked passed us again. She stopped at the end of the alley. "You better clean this up. And yourself. You are damn lucky that Kol didn't find you first. His head," She pointed towards Damon. "Would have been mounted on his wall as a trophy. I wouldn't try this again."

She disappeared swiftly out of the alley. I was speechless. My snarky commentary dried up and I almost felt embarrassed that I got scolded in front of Damon. It's going to take ages until I will get a chance to kiss Damon.

I can't wait. When will there ever be a perfect moment? When will we be…

My thoughts were interrupted as I was sped against the wall roughly, my wrists pinned there by Damon. My loud shriek was soon replaced by a nervous laugh.

"I don't know if they will ever leave me alone with you now." He whispered huskily. "This might be my only chance."

He barely got his sentence out before his mouth was attacking mine. There was none of that slow and sweet stuff, we cut straight to the fun part. He glided his tongue against my lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. I opened my mouth eagerly and our tongues battled it out. At this moment everything felt right. Being here, with Damon, felt right. I felt so natural with him. Like, whenever I was with him I was going through déjà-vu. I finally felt like I belonged.

And then it ended.

He pulled back and looked at me lovingly. Kol never looked at me that way. "I don't know when I will see you again, but that…" He shook his head and laughed as he licked his lips. "That's not the last time I get to do that."

I nodded. I was breathless.

He kissed me on the forehead and gave me one last look before vanishing into the night.

* * *

**Thanks a heap for reading! What did you think of this one? A bit of Delena action finally happening. How did you think the bonding-over-dead-girl scene was? Did you like it? Please please please review you have no idea how much it means to me. 3**

**Mandy xo**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't even know, for some reason I felt this chapter incredibly fun to right! Haha, I hope you like it! :D **

**Mandy xo **

"Caroline, I need advice here. Bonnie has been acting so weird; I can't talk to her anymore. Especially about Damon."

The cool breeze blew my hair gently as I stared at Caroline with wide eyes.

She sighed softly and then laughed. "Elena, honestly? Do what your heart says. If you really feel for Damon like you've been saying this whole time then chose him. Do you still love Kol?"

I looked down at my hands and thought about that question. Did I still love Kol? I think so, yes. Then why is it that when Im with Damon I feel things I haven't in a long time? Why is it that I get butterflies in my stomach just at the thought of him? Why do I have erotic dreams about him but wont even let Kol kiss me?

I looked back up to Caroline and she was glancing at me with her eyebrows raised expectantly. "I got to go. But come and find me when you figured out the answer to that question."

I panicked slightly. I still had so much to talk to her about. "No, don't go!" I grabbed her arm as she stood up from the park bench that we had been sitting on.

"We've been sitting here talking for a good 3 hours! Bye Elena." And that was it. She was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I was left alone.

It had been a week and 4 days since the kiss with Damon (Im not counting) and I hadn't seen him since. I also haven't been alone since. I've always been around Bonnie, Kol, Caroline or Jeremy. Even when I tried so hard to see him, they always knew.

I made sure I didn't even have time to talk myself out of it. I quickly glanced around and saw that there was not a person in sight. I took off running, straight to the Salvatore Boarding house.

It didn't take very long at all to get there. I stood at the front door and then an overwhelming amount of nerves hit me. What if he rejected me? What if he didn't want me? What if I took too long to see him and he got over his feelings? Did he even have feelings? What if he simply isn't home?

Breathe. Just breathe, I chanted to myself over and over again. Why was I freaking out so much?

I brought my arm up and knocked loudly. No answer.

I waited a few more seconds before hearing a very faint. "Its open!"

I opened the door and slowly walked in. Why does it seem like I know this place like the back of my hand, when I've never even been here? I continued walking and found myself in a parlor. A small smile played on my lips as I imagined me and Damon in here. Zipping around, kissing each other hard, so hard that we end up breaking the table. I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around as fast as I could and came face to face with Damon. The one that has been intruding my dreams every night for over a week. His smirk was plastered on his face but I soon found other things to look at.

He was standing there with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't seem to stop staring. He still had water drops on him, and his hair was wet and messy. All I wanted to do at this point in time was rip that towel from his body.

I thought to myself, you have a boyfriend, Elena. You can't feel this way about Damon. Stay faithful.

_Then why are you here?_

"See something you like?" Damon's voice brought me away from my internal argument.

"Absolutely." I gasped as I realized that I said that, not thought it. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

A quiet laugh left his lips as he walked closer to me. No, no, no. I'm already finding it so hard to resist myself from jumping on him. He was about arms distance from me now and I reached out and held up my palm.

"Don't come any closer." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked seriously. There was no smirk, no jokes.

"Because … because I have a boyfriend. And it's not right." I muttered pathetically.

"Then why are you here?" He whispered.

Why was I here? It was the same question I asked myself before. I wanted so badly to come here and now that Im here, I don't know what to say.

That's because I didn't need to say anything.

I closed the small distance between us and bravely planted my lips on his. I flung my arms around his neck and grabbed onto his hair. He seemed shocked at first but quickly recovered. After a few minutes of making out he started kissing down my jaw line and onto my neck. He kissed, licked, sucked and I was in complete ecstasy.

"Wait, wait, wait." I conjured up all of my will power and gently pushed him away, every nerve in my body were completely against this decision.

He stepped back and I looked into his lust filled eyes. Why did I stop? "Too much, hey?" He asked.

"Little bit, yeah." I replied. "Lets just talk for a bit. You know, I really don't know you that well." Something flashed in his features. Pain? Yeah, definitely pain. It was gone quickly but I still saw it.

"Anything you want." He said huskily. He led me over to one of the couches and we sat down.

"Family?" I asked eagerly. I got stuck into conversation with him. I asked him every question that I could. When he was turned? What was it like then? Has he been in love? How many women has he slept with? Those kinds of questions.

We went on for hours. Just talking and it was nice. My feet had some how ended up resting in his lap. He had clothes on now. I would have much preferred being able to ogle at his chest some more though.

"So, I have to tell you something." I started.

"Yeah…"

"I've been dreaming about you a lot." I gushed out. He looked at me, expecting more. "But the thing is, they are not like my normal dreams. I remember these perfectly. These… they feel like memories. Crazy, right?"

I felt his body go stiff under my legs and he whipped his head around to look at me. "What do you dream about?" He asked slowly.

"Don't laugh okay?" I frowned slightly. He simply nodded once. "Okay, well they are all over the place. I always dream about us." He smiled at this. "Were always together. Once I dreamt about us being captured in some dark basement or something. Another time I dreamt about this blonde vampire named Rebekah or something and she hated us and she always tried to hurt us. I had a lot of dreams about us going to some lake. And, um, yeah."

He smiled wider and gave me this look. I couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking, and quite frankly? That scared the hell out of me. How was I supposed to tell him that I dream about him proposing to me? He jumped off the couch and grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little annoyed that he basically didn't even acknowledge my whole speech.

"I want to show you something." He said simply.

He led me out of the door and straight into the surrounding forest. We walked at a comfortable pace, enjoying each other's company. We didn't walk for very long at all, finally reaching our destination.

I felt like I was in a dream. Well, maybe because this is the exact lake that I have seen in all of my dreams with Damon. I gasped and looked up at him.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

He shrugged one of his shoulders and smiled. "Call it a hunch."

I looked back over at the lake and walked away from Damon. It was the middle of the night now, after talking for so long, and it looked as beautiful as in my dreams, especially under the moonlit sky.

I was so surprised that Damon knew this was the lake of my dreams. Then it hit me. I'm not in love with Kol. I might have been once but I don't feel anything anymore. I gasped at the sudden realization of the situation. I turned around and faced Damon.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." I didn't give him a chance to answer as I sped off.

I found myself at Caroline's door. Hoping that she was home I banged on the door. I didn't stop until she flung it open. She had an agitated look on her face.

"No."

"No? No, what?" She looked extremely confused.

"I just answered your question." Realization was evident in her features.

"Who do you love?" She asked.

"What?" I was confused now.

She grabbed hold of my arms in a tight grip. "Elena, you have to say it!"

I thought about it for a second. Who did I love? Well, that's an easy one.

"I love Damon." As soon as I acknowledged it and said the words all of the tension in Caroline disappeared. She slumped over and sighed.

"Finally."

"Finally wha—"

Do you ever get that feeling when everything falls into place? When everything seems to be going wrong and then something happens and you feel like the happiest person on earth? That was what I felt at this exact moment. Everything from the last few weeks came rushing to me.

I remembered what Bonnie did to me.

I would have to deal with that later though. Right now, I had to see my fiancé. I know that he would be back at the boarding house by now so I went straight there. I didn't even bother to knock.

I ran in at top speed and heard Damon upstairs. In _our _room. I didn't slow down one bit. He was standing up and facing away from the door. He didn't even have time to turn around before I tackled him in an embrace, sending us flying to the floor. He managed to turn around now though and I straddled him. I planted as many kisses as I could, wherever I could, his face, arms, chest, neck. I had small tears running down my face.

He didn't seem to notice what was happening. "Why did you rush off so fast before?"

I didn't even bother to answer his question. I stopped my assault and stared at the man that I love. "I remember." I whispered.

Relief was clear on his face. He kissed me hard and long before leaning away and resting his forehead on mine with his eyes closed. "Its about time."

We laughed together before somehow ending up on the bed. Even though I have missed sex with Damon so much, I just wanted to be with him. We sat against the headboard, his arms bound tightly around me. I didn't mind though.

"Im so sorry, Damon." I muttered quietly.

"You? You didn't do anything." His reply was immediate.

"I didn't do anything? Damon, I kissed Kol! More then once!" I was even repulsed at the idea now, let alone having to live with the memories. "Hell, I let him drink my blood. I haven't even let you do that. Im sorry for not being strong enough to resist Bonnie's spell." I whispered the last part.

He cupped my chin with his hand and forced me to look at him, brushing away new tears with his thumb. "Elena, not even I could resist a spell that huge. There were so many witches, no one can blame you."

I thought about it for a while and laughed once. "Even when I had a different life and a different personality I couldn't help but fall in love with you all over again."

He laughed back. "Im just that irresistible." He winked.

And just like that all the sadness and tension was gone and I fell asleep knowing that I didn't have to dream about Damon. Why dream when I've got the real thing sitting right next to me?

Well, you know Im going to end up dreaming about him anyway.

**What did you think of the reunion? We will have more originals, witches maybe another Salvatore and even a death thrown in. It's gonna' be a big one. ;) **

**Thanks for reading and please review, it means the world to me! If you review more I will get more chapters up quicker. Come on, it will take two seconds! **

**Mandy xo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is reading this! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Mandy xo**

"I don't think we should let them know that I remember."

Damon sighed and nodded his head. "That would probably be best. I don't like the thought of you acting like Kol's girlfriend though."

I reached out and hugged him. "Don't worry. It wont be for long. I know that Bonnie and Kol have been hooking up, Caroline confirmed it before. I just need enough time to bust them and stage a break up."

He chuckled and then abruptly stopped. He pulled back to look at me, still holding onto my waist. "Do you know whatever happened to Klaus? Its just like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

I thought about that for a while. Where did Klaus go? I had been so caught up with everything that had been happening with Kol that I completely forgot about him. Or what about Katherine? Where did she go?

My phone buzzing interrupted me. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text from Caroline.

_Bonnie and Kol are alone. At Klaus' mansion. I would hurry; I don't think Kol lasts very long. ;)_

I laughed and then showed it to Damon. "I better go."

"Just you? No, Im definitely going with you." He replied.

"They will hear you, or find you or something. Please, they wont question it. I have to go." I kissed him quickly before running out the door.

I went straight to the mansion that I knew all to well. I let myself in and tried to be as quiet as possible. As soon as I was close I heard screams that most likely belonged to Bonnie. Bingo.

I found my way to the room they were occupying and counted down.

3, 2, 1.

I opened the door as fast as I could, almost breaking it off its hinges and had the most disgusted look on my face at Bonnie and Kol having sex. I didn't need any acting for that, but the next part came pretty naturally.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I all but screamed at the top of my lungs.

Bonnie scrambled to cover herself with the thin white sheet while Kol seemed too stunned to move.

"I knew it. I knew it! How the fuck could you do this to me Kol?" I shouted. Fake tears running down my face. "I gave you everything! You were the best thing in my life! Our love was so strong that you turned me … so we could be together. Forever. I don't think I can ever move forward from this."

Kol didn't answer straight away but I noticed a quick, knowing glance from Bonnie that I would of otherwise missed had I not been looking for it.

He jumped onto his feet holding a pillow to cover his groin. "B-baby! Im so sorry! She did some witchy shit to force me into it!" He tried to get close to me but as soon as he took a step toward me I took one back.

"No, Kol. Please. Just … I just need some time to think. Don't follow me." He gave me one 'pained' nod before I looked at him and Bonnie with the most disgusted look I could muster.

I ran out of there half expecting Klaus to come out of a hidden corner and jump me but he didn't.

Instead of going back to Damon I decided to go to Caroline's and thank her for telling me where Kol and Bonnie were. I quickly texted Damon and he replied with a simple, 'ok, see you later. Love you.'

I decided not to rush this time. For the first time in a long time I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Unfortunately, I wasn't alone for long.

"Hello Elena. It has been an awfully long time since I have spoken to you."

I turned around quickly. Greatful that it wasn't Klaus.

"Hi Elijah." I sighed slightly. "What's up?"

"I believe a lot has happened since our last encounter. You've been turned into a vampire. Held hostage and been tortured by my brother. Killed my sister. Fell in and out of love with Kol and got engaged to Damon. Am I right?"

I laughed at this. I never really thought about how much has happened recently. "Very right." I replied.

"Yes, I do owe you an apology on my sisters behalf and I do not blame you for daggering her. And Klaus has not shown his face since then?" He asked curiously.

"Haven't heard a peep from him. He's probably been around though. Lurking in the shadows. Who knows?"

I laughed again. He was probably listening to this conversation right now.

"I do." Elijah said simply.

"You do?" I asked, my laughing coming to a stop.

He nodded. "He is out of town. About two hours away and he's planning on coming back. Tonight."

"Why? Why tonight? And what is he coming back for?"

"I have a witch that has been loyal to me and has been watching him. Figuring out his plans. Elena, he needs his hybrids. He will not stop until he has them."

I stared at him, shocked. "I know. But to make hybrids he needs doppelganger blood. My blood. And I'm a vampire now so it's useless to him. Unless I had kids which I cant because …"

The look Elijah gave me made me stop talking.

"Elena… He has a witch that he is getting to find out how he can make you reproduce."

I shook my head. "No. That's impossible. That cant happen. That hasn't happened before."

"Come with me. There is someone I want you to meet."

I didn't argue. I was still so shocked at the thought that I could have a kid. I buried that thought as soon as I realized that I was a vampire. It couldn't possibly be true, and even if it was, I wouldn't want that for a child. I wouldn't want a kid knowing that Klaus would make him/her a human blood bag. I've basically been one before. It's not pretty. Even if I had a child how would they be human? I'm a vampire.

Elijah led me to the grill and to a table where a young woman was sitting at.

"Elena, I would like you to meet Lilliana. An … old friend of mine."

"Please, just Lily is fine." I could hear a faint french accent.

"You're a vampire." I acknowledged. She was beautiful. She had long, light brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun that she pulled off amazingly. She was thin and she looked to be in her late 20's. Although Im sure she was a lot older.

"Yeah. And so are you. A young one too. How old _are_ you?" She asked.

"Im 18." I replied.

She smiled and laughed once. "No, I mean how long have you been a vampire."

I looked down and laughed at myself. "I don't know, like, 3 months?" I said, almost embarrassed at myself that I was this young. "How about you?"

"Wow. Really young. I'm 700 years old. Elijah here turned me."

I looked over at him. "Well," He said. "I was saving you."

The look on my face must have said something because she turned to me and started to explain.

"There was a fatal plague going around in the 1300's and I was unlucky enough to get it. I was in the middle of nowhere, trying to get away from my family so that they didn't have to watch me die. That's when Elijah found me. He turned me into a vampire, cured my disease and I walked away with nothing but a few heightened senses and a raging bloodlust.

He helped me after that. I learned to control myself and after a few hundred years we parted ways. Who are you anyway?"

Elijah stepped in before I had time to reply. "This is the girl I was telling you about. Elena Gilbert."

"Soon to be Elena Salvatore." I corrected. They both looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Please tell me you went for Damon and not Stefan." She said.

"You knew them?" I asked.

"Yep. Just after they turned. I was good friends with Alexia and she had just met Stefan before I did. I always thought Damon was the sweeter one. Any who, so you're the Petrova Doppelganger that Klaus wanted his hands on."

"Had." I corrected again. "He did get me and he killed me but I came back to life. Long story."

"Hmm." With that she stood up and walked outside.

"Where did she go?" I asked Elijah. He smiled at me just as she came back. This time with a teenage boy. He looked around 16.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet my son, Lucas."

"Your son?" I gasped. Saying that I was surprised was an understatement. "But he's a –"

"A vampire? I know."

"Did you… did you…" I mumbled.

"No. He is not adopted. He is my son. Conceived and born by me." She replied, almost getting defensive.

"Did you have him before you were turned?" I asked. Realizing that was the simple explanation. I didn't have time to think before but now—

"No."

"No?" I asked. "But you're a vampire. He's a vampire. How is any of this even possible?"

"A little magic can go a long way."

"You had help from a witch?"

"Well, of course. This didn't just happen on it's own, you know." She said sarcastically.

I sat back on my chair, not even realizing that I had been on the edge of my seat. If this was even possible then there is a chance that I could have kids. Damon and me. As parents.

"How many others have done this?"

"None as far as I'm concerned. I haven't exactly gone looking for them."

"Were there any problems? You know, when you were pregnant?" I asked. I needed to know more.

"Oh, you're thinking about having kids now are you?" She retorted. She reminded me an awful lot of Katherine. "No, nothing went wrong. The pregnancy was fine. Birth was fine."

Lucas, who had been sitting quietly through all of this, looked at his mom and mumbled something about meeting some friends. All she did was smile and he got up and walked away.

"Anyway, birth was fine. The only thing that was unusual was that he was born human. Even though it took two vampires to create him. He was a healthy baby except when he was about 14 he started to change. He got angrier, more emotional. He got involved in fights, was bludging school. We didn't know what was happening and we didn't know any vampires who had conceived a child before. He kept journals. I know it was wrong of me but I read them. He got urges to kill people. At this time he didn't know vampires even existed.

This went on for 2, almost 3 years until my husband and men had an experiment. We know it was wrong but we had a really strong feeling. We filled a glass full of human blood and told him it was juice. He saw it and … I saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look I had when I first drank human blood. This was 20 years ago. He is a vampire now."

I sat there staring at her through her story. I was amazed. Did I want to do this? I could run. Klaus wouldn't even know. He would come, find that I wasn't here and by this time I would be long gone. Or I could stay, let his witches do this thing to me and have a child with Damon. Does Damon even want this?

I looked at Lily and smiled. "Thank you for sharing your story with me. Now, I have to go and discuss this, with my fiancé".

**I'm sorry. I lied before, I'm a liar. This chapter had a lot of information and stuff and, in its own way, was a big chapter but I was expecting this to be really different. My story has just done a flip and is heading in a completely different direction. I'm going to have 1 or 2 more chapters and then I will be writing a sequel. **

**Anyway, send in any thoughts or opinions about what Elena should do! I haven't written the next chapter so your review could determine the whole story!**

**Mandy xo**


	20. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD! It seems like forever. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I honestly have been caught up in basically life. My grand father got a tumor in his kidney and they had to take it out and it was a huge operation so I've been spending ages with him because it made me realize something. He's not going to live forever so I best get as much time in with him as I can. **

**It was also his birthday and my 4 year old cousins birthday and my other cousins 13****th**** birthday and blah. So much has been happening so big apologies from me!**

******I love you all and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fanfiction, see you at the bottom.**

**Mandy xo**

"Damon!" I called out as I entered the boarding house.

He sped down the stairs with amazing speed. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Im alright." I replied simply. "But I really need to talk to you about something."

He calmed down a little and waited. I motioned to the sofa and we went and sat there.

"Did you ever think about having kids before you were a vampire?" I blurted out. He gave me a curious look but answered the question anyway.

"Of course I did." He answered.

"And after you were turned?" I pushed.

"Well, the thought about what it would be like certainly crossed my mind over the decades. Why?"

I didn't even bother to hesitate. If I waited long enough I know I would be able to talk myself out of it and I really didn't want to give myself that opportunity. "What would you say if I said that there is a witch that could make me having kids possible?"

He looked shocked, to say the least. It took him a while to answer but I sat there patiently. I knew that this was big news. I never really even thought about how it would be like to have kids. Especially with Damon because Damon is still, well, Damon. I never knew that I would fall in love with him, let alone have his kids.

"Then I would say, its up to you." This surprised me.

"What?" I gasped, not even bothering to hide my shock.

"Elena, its really up to you. But what brought this on?" He asked.

"I never even thought about how much I wanted something until it gets taken away from me. Damon, I want a baby so bad." I paused. "But if we had a child, Klaus would use them as his blood source. I don't want to bring a kid into this world. Vampires for parents. An uncle who can see ghosts. Friends that are witches, vampires and werewolves. Enemies that are hybrids. No way would I want that for them. I think … I think that I just need to accept the fact that the part of my life is gone. I need to move on, or else I'll drive myself crazy. I'm perfectly happy with a life that's just with you."

He stayed silent through out the whole thing; I couldn't read his emotion on his face. In one quick motion we were both of the couch and I was in his arms. He was hugging me tightly, his lips at my ear.

"That's the most amazing thing I have ever heard you say." He whispered.

I laughed as his breath tickled my ear.

"I love you. Kids or no kids." I said after a few moments of standing there in his arms.

"I love you too." He replied.

I sighed and pulled back to look at him. "But I have to tell you something else." He waited. "Klaus is basically going to force me to have a kid. He has a witch lined up. Elijah told me that they should be here tonight."

Damon didn't hesitate. "Lets leave then." I stared wide-eyed at him.

"But … but I cant leave. I have to stay and … and take care of Jeremy. What about Bonnie? And Caroline and Tyler and everyone I love? I cant just up and leave town." I said, making a pretty poor excuse. Honestly, I knew that they would all be okay. I know that bonnie would protect Jeremy. And Caroline and Tyler are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Staying here seemed like the right thing to do.

"Come on, Elena. Don't think about everyone else. Its time to think about _you_. _You _need to be happy. _You _need to be safe. We wont be gone long. Just enough time to disappear. In a few years, we'll come back and who knows." He stopped and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed my finger with the ring on it. "Maybe even have our wedding here." He whispered.

Screw the right descision.

"When are we leaving?" I whispered back. He grinned at me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"As soon as possible. I have enough money to get us anywhere we want to go. I'm thinking Paris. Or Italy. Maybe even Hawaii. We don't even have to pack anything. I just have to go and buy plane tickets and…"

"Damon. Relax." I interrupted and laughed. "Lets go and tell everyone first and then we can go anywhere we want. I liked the idea of Paris."

We laughed together as I got my phone out of my pocket and texted everyone to come over to the boarding house. I even sent a text to Stefan. How do I tell him that Im running away from my problems with his brother?

They all arrived in no time at all. Jeremy was first, then Bonnie, and then Caroline and Tyler and Stefan actually showed up.

We sat them down and decided to just say it. Rip it off just like a band-aid.

"Okay, so I know you are all probably wondering why we called you here and really its just to let you all know that Damon and I will be going away for a while."

"What?!" It was Jeremy that exclaimed.

"Jeremy …" I started, not really knowing what to say.

"You cant just leave!"

"Why cant she?" It was Stefan that answered, surprising me. "She has a right to leave. She can go wherever she wants … with whoever she wants, Jeremy. We all just need to get away sometimes. I say, good on you Elena." He said, turning to me. Jeremy looked down, as if thinking about what Stefan had to say.

"Thank you." I said, genuinely meaning it.

"I have to agree with Stefan." Said Caroline. "I think it'll be good for you." She stood up from her seat and walked towards me. "Just promise me you'll come back and have a visit every know and then." She said, hugging me.

"Of course I will, Care." I hugged her back eagerly.

Bonnie decided to say something now. "Elena … you've been my best friend since the crib and I haven't been separated from you for longer then a month before. I'm going to miss you to bits."

I smiled at her and walked over and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you too." I had tears in my eyes now.

"Have fun, Elena." Tyler said simply and I smiled at him.

Jeremy stood up and walked slowly towards me. "You know I love you. Have twice the fun for me."

I ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him, not knowing how desperate I was for his approval.

Eventually everyone started to disperse, wishing the best for us and that they will see us soon. By the time everyone had gone I was ready to go and I was getting super excited to see what the world has in store for me.

"You ready to go?" He pulled me in and held an arm around my waist.

"Already? Like, right now?" I stared up at him.

He reached into his back pocket and produced two plane tickets. I grinned as I read them.

"Paris!" I exclaimed. "When did you get these?" I asked.

"Secrets." He winked. I didn't care where he got them though, just that he had them was amazing and I couldn't wait to leave this one pony town and head out to France.

"Should we go?"

"We shall." I spoke like I was in the 1800's.

We laughed as he led me out to the front yard. There was a massive black limo waiting for us. I turned to him and gasped.

"Isn't this a bit much? I mean, we're just going overseas."

"I don't think it's too much. This is the day that we start our new lives together, Elena. This is the day everything changes." He said as he led me to the limo and held the door open for me.

We arrived to the airport fairly quickly and we got strange looks, as all we had were phones and Damon's wallet with no luggage.

We boarded our plane after a little while of waiting and I prepared myself for a few hours of flying. I cuddled into Damon's side and was fast asleep in no time.

I woke up a few times throughout the ride from announcements and flight attendants coming up to us numerous amounts of times and asking Damon if he wanted anything.

About the fourth time I happened I got a little snappy. She came up to us and I was lying against him looking out the window seeing as I was in the window seat on the plane.

"Hello. I was just coming to see if you would like anything? A drink of water? Something to eat perhaps?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Damon politely refused. "No, thank you. I've got everything I need." He said, gazing over at me. Her look sharpened up.

"Well, if whatever you've got isn't good enough, you know where to find me." I hated her already. Her blonde curls were bobbing up and down when she spoke and her perfectly manicured fingers touching _my _fiancé just pissed me right off.

"Look," I said. "Why don't you back off and go find some one single." I held up my left hand showing my engagement ring and twiddled my fingers. "He's taken. _Obviously."_

She frowned at me and quickly turned on her heel and walked down the aisle. I didn't say anything to Damon as I leaned back into his side watching the clouds as we started heading down.

"That's my girl." He said before he kissed me lightly on the top of my head.

When the plane landed I was eager to get off and see what Paris looked like in real life. I've only ever seen it in photos and movies.

When we got through the airport I really wished that I had taken up French in my senior years. I could hardly read any of this. I made do and Damon called us a cab.

Who knew that Damon could speak French?

"What else are you hiding?" I winked as we were headed to our destination. I cuddled into his side.

"Not much." He laughed and I felt like I needed to surprise _him _for once.

I used my vampire speed to quickly sit up and flip us around so that he was lying down with his back against the seat. He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I was straddling his waist and I had his arms pinned down above his head, my lips just a centimeter away from his. He made the first move and pushed forward that little bit so our lips touched. We were all over each other and I'm surprised the Cab driver didn't hear us, luckily there was a wall-like thing separating him from seeing us.

I released my hold on his arms and he took that opportunity to get himself in control. He sped us over to the other side of the cab and pushed me up against the door. His lips were everywhere. My mouth, my cheeks, my neck. I couldn't keep up. I was getting lost in the feeling when the car came to a stop. The driver called something out in French and Damon stopped what he was doing.

"We're here." He whispered. He laughed at my expression and kissed me on the nose before opening the door and climbing out.

I sighed. I really hoped that we would have time to continue that later. He held his hand out to me and I took it. I let him pull me out of the cab and I was speechless.

It was dark out now and I was staring at the Eiffel tower. I leaped into Damon's arms. Even though I wasn't much of a screamer I squealed and all of my worries melted away.

"We're gonna live here, Elena."

Living in Paris. Basically next door to the Eiffel tower. Who knew a small town girl like me would end up here?

This was it. This is the start of my new life. A new beginning. Not as Elena the shy, plain, boring ol' human but as Elena the fun, loving vampire with an awesome fiancé.

I could get used to this.

**Well, there it is. I will be writing an epilogue because that cant be the ending, right? What about Klaus? I will be including that and I will also be setting half of it 2 or 3 years from now. You guessed it. They're back in Mystic Falls for the wedding! **

**And what do you all think about The Vampire Diaries Season 4 so far? (Not enough Delena action, if you ask me) But you're not asking me, I'm asking you. I love you all and please please review!**

**Mandy xo**


End file.
